De Regreso al 12
by Ires
Summary: AU...La guerra se desarrolla en los 65 juegos del hambre y Katniss y su familia se marchan del 12 para vivir en el distrito 4, pero con la repentina muerte de su padre ella y Prim tienen que volver, ¿Qué hará Katniss cuando se reencuentre con su pasado y con un chico que siempre ha sido parte de sus sueños y de sus pesadillas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todo el mundo, pues aquí esta la historia prometida, espero que les guste esta historia que esta formándose en mi cabeza, solo es la introducción de una larga historia (espero)**

**Discleimer... Todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins, Panem y sus personajes. **

**Disfruten la lectura y nos vemos abajo. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 **

**DE REGRESO.**

El paisaje pasa a toda velocidad fuera de la ventanilla, quisiera que todo lo que hay en mi cabeza se moviera de esa manera y no en cámara lenta como lo esta haciendo, pero en estos momentos estoy muy molesta con mi madre y parece que esos recuerdos quieren que continúe molesta con ella por arruinar mi vida, pero creo que desde que mi padre murió ese ha sido su afán, aunque en realidad se que ha sido el abandonarnos estando cerca de nosotros.

- Katniss – me dice mi hermana menor entrando en el compartimiento – Ya deja de estar molesta y acompáñanos a cenar.

- ¿Por qué eres así Prim? – le pregunto molesta – Ella no es justa.

- Vamos no puede ser tan malo.

- ¿Malo? Es más que eso – le digo mirando de nuevo por la ventana donde ya está oscureciendo y puedo ver a Prim a través del reflejo del tren, se que se esfuerza por no enojarse conmigo, aunque en los últimos días no se lo he puesto fácil, bueno nunca he sido una persona fácil, pero nunca habíamos peleado como en esta última semana. – Es horrible, no hay nada en el 12.

- Pero es nuestra casa.

- No, no lo es, es el distrito 4.

- Pero alguna vez lo fue – me dice rebatiendo mis palabras.

- Antes de la guerra, no veo porque tenemos que volver.

- Mamá no puede vivir allá, no sin papá.

- El 12 también fue el hogar de papá, además ella no es más que una parte de la casa, ni siquiera nos presta atención. Además extrañaré a Finn y a Annie.

- Podrán visitarte.

- No, no lo harán – digo cruzándome de brazos y sin girarme.

- Bien di lo que quieras – me dice – si vas a cenar te esperamos allá, si no, pues que descanses. – La veo salir y cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido y vuelvo a ver por la ventana donde la oscuridad es parte del exterior y esa misma negrura pareciera querer comerme y hacerme parte de ella.

Desde que mi madre nos dijo del cambio con un simple "regresamos al 12" ha sido muy difícil para mí, hemos discutido casi todos los días porque yo le he dicho mil veces que no volveré que me quedaré allí, Prim y yo a causa de esto hemos comenzado a dscutir, nunca habíamos peleado hasta ahora, siempre hemos sido buenas amigas, pero ahora parece querer hacerme la vida imposible y ahora lo que mas extraño es que sea mi mejor amiga, ahora que he dejado a los que me importan a miles de kilómetros de mi nuevo hogar.

Ella no recuerda todo, porque era muy pequeña, pero yo no he olvidado, tenía siete años cuando nos marchamos de allí, recuerdo que antes cada distrito de los 12 existentes eran regidos por el Capitolio, pero eran crueles tanto que elegia anualmente un hombre y una mujer de entre los 12 y los 18 años para una celebración llamada los Juegos del Hambre donde luchaban a muerte hasta que solo quedará un sobreviviente.

Fueron sesenta y cinco años de estas situaciones, de estas muertes, de este dolor de cada familia que perdió a sus hijos y a sus seres queridos. Mi padre no me permitía ver las transmisiones me encerraba en la casa, pero siempre podía ver algo, una muerte, un grito de dolor, algo que me decía lo terrible que era todo, un día mi madre amaneció histérica, no podía saber porque de modo que no fui a la escuela, me quede cuidando a Prim. La televisión estaba encendida, recuerdo que vi por primera vez al presidente Snow, estaba diciendo algo sobre como un levantamiento era lo peor que los distritos podrían hacer.

Mi madre me miró y después a la puerta que se abrió y allí estaban, los dos vencedores de mi distrito, los conocía bien porque siempre iban a casa, Haymitch y también Lemón Everdeen mí tío y hermano de mi padre segundo vencedor de nuestro distrito, ambos se veían agitados, recuerdo que gritaban algo y mi madre me dijo que tomará a Prim y saliéramos de la casa, pero quería ver a mi papá, pero no me lo permitieron, me sacaron de la casa pero en ese ultimo momento vi algo terrible, que aun ahora es parte de mis pesadillas, este año nadie llevaría gloria a su distrito, pues todos los tributos fueron asesinados frente al televisor.

Recuerdo que era un viernes por la mañana, añoraba ese día porque el sábado iba con papá a la panadería donde vería a ese niño rubio que sonreía simpre al colocar las galletas del mostrador, pero esa mañana no pude hacerlo pues al salir de la casa vi a mi padre gritando, gritando a la gente, que salieran de sus casas, recuerdo que me miró y allí vi la urgencia del peligro frente a mí, y allí estaban como cada noche en mis pesadillas, las bombas cayendo por el cielo, el incendio alrededor, las personas convertidas en bolas de fuego.

Recuerdo que la escuela estaba llena ese día, era de día de clases, aunque yo había faltado, se que todos estaban allí mis amigos y los que quería que lo fueran, el fuego consumió las paredes y el edificio y yo aun escucho los gritos cada noche. Por eso no quiero volver, no queda nada solo gritos y dolor.

Me pongo de pie y salgo hacia el comedor del tren donde esta Prim y mi madre, ambas estan mirando sus platos en silencio y también hay uno para mí.

- Vaya que bueno que decidiste venir. – me dice Prim.

- Lo siento patito. – le digo empujando su hombro con el mío.

- Esta bien. – dice ella sonriendo.

- Katniss espero que lo que pedí este bien – dice mi madre.

- Esto esta bien – digo mirando el plato con el estofado frente a mi.

- Le decía a tu hermana que mañana inician las clases, ya estan registradas quizá haya antiguos compañeros tuyos – dice mirándome.

- Si es que no murieron mamá – le digo en tono cortante.

- Katniss – me dice Prim mortificada.

- ¿Qué? Es cierto, acaso no se lo has dicho mamá.

- Eso sucedió hace más de diez años – me dice mi madre.

- ¿Por qué volvemos? Acaso aquí no recordarás a papá, vivimos allí con el siete años.

- Katniss eso no es – me dice y la veo luchar con su servilleta.

- ¿Qué mamá? – le digo cansada por su mutismo, por sus reacciones simpre escapatorias.

- Pues aunque no les guste vivirán aquí con Haymitch, yo… yo no puedo cuidarlas – nos dice y veo su mirada perdida. El nombre me suena, pero siento que no puedo reaccionar, Prim me mira asustada y después a mamá y escucho su voz en la lejanía.

- ¿Mamá a que te refieres?

- Es lo mejor, terminen de cenar, nos vemos cuando lleguemos al 12. – La veo ponerse de pie y se marcha dejándonos a las dos en silencio, cuando ella ha desparecido de mi vista Prim salta a mis brazos y comienza a llorar, y de nuevo siento que algo dentro de mi se quiebra, aquello que aun quedaba entero, se hace pedazos como aquella vez que murió mi padre, y se que lucharé por reparar lo roto para seguir adelante, pero lo único que sé es que por mas que se reparé siempre habrá grietas.

* * *

**Bueno se que ha estado corto, es AU, pronto se irá sabiendo que ha pasado, con la familia de Kat, y de todos los demás, así como la guerra y como termino y todo bueno, pues subí otro e intentaré publicar cada semana, pero como dije**** el que tenga más reviews de las dos nuevas historias será el que actualice mas pronto así que con sus comentarios leerán la historia que mas les guste.**

**Besos a todos y gracias por seguirme y leer.**

**IRES**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por agregarme a favoritos, me da gusto que esta historia les haya llamado la atención y bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Discleimer... nada me pertenece. **

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Prim a parado de llorar, pareciera hacerse pequeña y yo la abrazo mientras la gente en el tren nos mira como aquella vez que nos avisaron que mi padre había muerto y todos se acercaban a decirnos cuanto les dolía esto, pero se que no era verdad, muchos no lo conocieron.

- Katniss promete que tu no me dejaras – me dice apartándose de mí.

- No lo haré, lo sabes.

- ¿Por qué estuviste tan molesta?

- No lo entenderías, es difícil.

- ¿Es por tus pesadillas?

- Si, parte de eso.

- Verás que todo fue reconstruido, papá nos lo dijo recuerdas.

- Papá ya no esta con nosotras.

- Lo se Kat – me dice ella – Pero verás que podrás hacer amigos y Finn y Annie podrán venir a vernos.

- Siempre tan positiva.

- Anda vamos adormir, tu conoces a ese Haymitch. - me pregunta Prim mientras se mete en su cama.

- Creo que era amigo de papá, no lo recuerdo.

- Siempre supe que al final ella también nos abandonaría – me dice Prim al entrar a nuestro compartimiento – de un modo u otro siempre lo supe.

- Bueno yo también, pero no creí que lo hiciera de todos modos, es nuestra madre ¿no?

- Si.

- Por eso nunca me casaré – le digo acostándome en la cama sin cambiarme de ropa.

- Claro, eso dices ahora, pero verás como caeras ante algún lindo chico, porque nunca aceptas salir con ninguno todos eran muy guapos en el 4.

- No me interesa Prim, en verdad – le digo abrazando la almohada.

- Acepta que es lo único que te gusta de irnos del 4, que no tendrás que ir a ver a la casamentera que ya tenía cita para ti.

- Oh cállate – le digo apagando la luz aunque tardo un poco mas en quedarme dormida.

No puedo dejar de pensar en como la vida cambia en un segundo recuerdo que hace unos días estaba riendo en casa de Annie Cresta mi mejor amiga pensando en que al cumplir 18 era tradición ir con la casamentera a conocer a los diferentes postulantes a ser mi esposo, o mejor dicho ver si yo era lo suficientemente valiosa para que alguno luchara por mi, pero ahora voy a un distrito donde eso no existe y yo tengo el derecho de elegir con quien casarme, y se que no lo haré.

Se que dormí un par de horas pero cuando me despierto, no puedo volver a conciliar el sueño de modo que me pongo de pie y camino por el tren hasta llegar a la terraza y me siento en uno de los bancos sin percatarme de que alli esta alguien.

- Casarme, por supuesto Prim - digo al aire - con quien ¿Con Cato el hijo del alcalde del 2? O con Tresh el chico de intercambio del 11? Estás loca.

- Creo que te dejaron hablando sola. - escucho a alguien detrás de mi lo que me lleva a sonrojarme.

- yo... - digo mirando a un chico que permanece en las sombras. - lo siento, tenia una conversación conmigo misma.

- ah ¿como te llamas chica?

- Katniss - le digo arrepintiéndome, mi madre me ha dicho que no hable con extraños.

- un gusto Katniss, soy Gale, Gale Hawthorne - y ese nombre me trae el recuerdo un chico, mi vecino mi mejor amigo con el que jugaba batallas en el jardín y solía hacerme llorar.

- ¿eres Gale? El hijo de la Sra. Hazelle? - el me mira sorprendido pero aun continua entre las sombras.

- ¿Conociste a mamá?

- si, claro, hacia la sopa de verduras y grasno mas deliciosa del mundo - y lo veo sonreír.

- No recuerdo conocerte. No me suena tu nombre.

- porque nunca me llamaste Katniss, recuerdo que me decías Catnip. - y lo veo cambiar su expresión a una de sorpresa y me sonríe.

- ¿Catnip Everdeen? Como el vencedor, es pariente tuyo?

- mi tío, fue mi tío. ¿Lo olvidaste?

- Vaya pues es un gusto verte de nuevo Catnip. - me dice poniéndose de pie y acercandose con paso lento. Y me sorprendo un poco al ver que una enorme cicatriz cruza su rostro y veo sus ojos grises que recuerdo.

- vaya y ¿aun vives en el 12? - pregunto sonriendo.

- si - me responde. - ¿tú, vienes de vacaciones?

- ja bueno fuera, mamá nos ha hecho mudarnos.

- bueno, no esta tan mal en el 12 a menos claro que vinieras del 4 ese si es un gran distrito.

- Es lo mismo que yo le he dicho a mamá.

- Supe lo de tu papá – me dice el recargándose en el barandal del tren.

- Nunca se recupero – le digo – Pero bueno no es un secreto, después de todo lo que hizo.

- y tu, -estas bien? - su pregunta me sorprende, es la primera vez que alguien me pregunta si estoy bien.

- yo, claro, un poco cansada, pero bien.

- entonces ve a dormir nos veremos en el 12. - el se pone de pie y me da paso para ir a mi habitación en el tren.

Entro de nuevo en mi compartimiento y me siento en el suelo junto a la caja donde esta el gato de Prim que gruñe cuando siente mi presencia.

- No vine a hacerte compañía – le digo mientras abrazo mis rodillas, no puedo creer que me he encontrado al Gale en el tren, recuerdo que su mamá solía ir a ayudar a mamá con las cosas de la medicina y todo eso mientras él y yo correteábamos por el jardín, creo que somos algún tipo de primos lejanos, pero no lo recuerdo. Ambos crecimos juntos, hasta que el día en que escapamos deje de saber de él y de todos en el 12.

- Katniss estamos por llegar – escucho a mi madre abrir la puerta y se sorprende al verme en el suelo mirándola.

- ¿Y entonces cual es el plan madre?

- Katniss por favor compréndeme – me dice mientras se sienta en la que es mi cama.

- No puedo comprenderlo mamá, papá no querría esto.

- El ya no está, nos abandono.

- No mamá tu nos abandonas, el murió el no vive ya, tu sí, no entiendo por qué haces esto.

- Katniss ustedes, yo no puedo cuidarlas, iré a un médico, que me ayude y cuando esté bien, regresaré por ustedes. No puedo vivir sin la morflina para calmar mis…

- ¿Me estás diciendo que nos dejas porque eres una adicta?

- Yo.

- No mamá eres una cobarde, eso es lo que es, para ti es muy fácil venir y botarnos al 12 con ese tal Haymitch que probablemente no sepa que venimos, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué crees que nos recibiría?

- Se lo debe a tu padre.

- Pues entonces cuando estés bien nos veremos – le digo esto con toda mi furia contenida y busco el camino hacia la salida, el tren se ha detenido de modo que es lo mejor, ya esperaré a Prim abajo, no puedo despedirme de mi madre, no puedo darme el lujo de necesitarla cuando alguien más me necesita a mí.

Prim baja del tren con el gato en sus manos, yo ya he recibido el equipaje y el tren comienza su viaje de regreso a casa, ahora estamos ella y yo, solas, la miro y le sonrió con todas mis fuerzas para demostrarle que estaremos bien.

- Mamá te dejo esto – me dice ofreciéndome un sobre.

- Gracias – lo tomo y lo meto en mi bolsillo.

- ¿Ahora a donde vamos?

- Primero a desayunar muero de hambre. – Tomo las dos valijas y busco la salida, ambas caminamos cuando alguien se acerca a nosotras.

- ¿Necesitan ayuda? – dice un hombre de mediana edad mirándonos a las dos y me pego a Prim para alejarlo.

- No lo creo Stu – dice otra voz detrás de nosotras – Vienen conmigo.

- Ah Gale – dice el y se aparta – Pues que pasen una buena estancia tus amigas.

- Primas – dice el y toma la caja con el gato de las manos de Prim - ¿Tienen hambre chicas?

- Si – dice Prim mirando a Gale y después a mí.

- Pues las llevaré al mejor lugar donde comerán algo inolvidable. – dice mientras nos alejamos de la central para ir a un viejo edificio al fondo del distrito que no es muy grande.

Camino desorientada, todo es diferente y ha sido reconstruido y hay nuevas construcciones, tal como dijo papá, miro por todos lados y veo cosas que no recuerdo, caminamos por un viejo sendero que me trae vagos recuerdos sobre mi vieja casa, y me detengo ante un lugar donde no hay nada más que maleza.

- Por lo visto te acuerdas – dice el sonriendo.

- ¿de que? – pregunta Prim mirando hacia el mismo punto que yo.

- Que allí – dice señalando lo que son unos viejos cimientos – Estaba su casa, y por allá la mía. –dice señalando otra vieja casa que aun esta de pie y que ha sobrevivido todos estos años.

- ¿Y que paso?

- Fue destruida en el bombardeo, al igual que la vieja escuela – los gritos llegan a mis oídos y miro hacia donde estaba la escuela, recuerdo que se veía desde mi patio trasero.

- Ahora ya ha sido reconstruida – dice el señalando la escuela – Pero sigue siendo tan aburrida como antes. Vengan les presentaré a Sae.

Me quedo unos momentos allí mirando el panorama, este nuevo distrito que se extiende ante mis ojos y que no es el que yo recordaba, aunque es el mismo, la esencia ha desaparecido, al igual que lo hizo mi madre, mi padre y todo lo que yo era, aun puedo recordar las palabras que me dijo papá, la última vez que lo vi.

_"Katniss no olvides, quien eres tú y de dónde vienes, esa será tu mayor arma"_ Me miró como si de pronto no supiera quién era y volvió a dormir después de eso mamá me aviso que había muerto, desde entonces mi vida solo ha estado llena de cambios y situaciones incomprensibles para mí. Salgo de mi ensoñación y veo a Katniss mirándome preocupada y le sonrío, debo cuidarla, eso es lo más importante y con eso sigo a Gale y a mi pequeña hermana a ese extraño lugar al fondo del distrito.

* * *

**Bueno pues, como fue el que mas seguidores tiene y también reviews pues aquí esta la actualización, gracias, no podré actualizar muy rapido pero intentaré hacerlo cada viernes, así que nos veremos por aquí. **

**Si quieren ver a alguien en especial me dicen, por lo pronto no se preocupen, el chico del Pan hará su aparición en uno de estos capítulos ahora esta ocupado horneando pan. **

**Gracias a todas por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Besos a todas y pan quemado. **

**IRES **


	3. Primorose Everdeen

**Pues ya es viernes, y ahora que tengo tiempo aun estoy intentando actualizar, así que disfruten este capitulo. **

**Discleimer... Nada me pertenece. **

**Nos vemos abajo. IRES **

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Llegamos a un viejo edificio lleno de hollín y gente de todas clases, pero principalmente gente que diríamos de clase baja, Gale lleva de la mano a Prim y no puedo hacer más que seguirlos.

- ¿Qué es aquí? – pregunta mi hermanita.

- Es el quemador, te llevaré a comer la sopa de perro salvaje más deliciosa del mundo – la veo detenerse y él la mira sorprendido. -¿no quieres?

- Si yo – me busca con la mirada y sonríe – solo es que Katniss se quedó atrás.

- Vamos Catnip.

Camino a su lado y Gale comienza a decirnos sobre como sobrevivió esta estructura y la empezaron a usar como mercado negro, después se volvió el mercado oficial del distrito y desde que somos libres, ha sido el área de crecimiento para este lugar.

- ¿y aun se dedican a la minería?

- Principalmente.

- Ah – digo suspirando, no quisiera ser minera dentro de dos años, ahora aun debo volver al colegio, pero ¿minera? Espero regresar antes al 4 y dedicarme a armar redes como Annie o pescadora con Finn.

- ¿Qué piensas Katniss?- pregunta Prim.

- En Finn – le digo suspirando sin ver que Gale sonríe pícaramente – y en Annie.

- ¿Es tu novio? – pregunta el castaño mirándome sonriente

- Oh no, debió serlo, pero ella lo rechazo – y la miro casi asesinándolo.

- Vaya, eres capaz de rechazar un pretendiente ¿acaso tenías muchos?

- Yo – le digo y comienzo a ponerme roja.

- Vaya, vaya Gale, te pierdo unos días de vista y estas con dos chicas, ¿crees que te esperaré toda la vida? – me giro al ver a una chica muy guapa, de cabello cortísimo color rubio y ojos expresivos.

- Hola mi amor – dice el mirando a la chica que ahora que le prestó atención no pasa desapercibida entre la multitud, ella se acerca a nosotros y le sonríe – Ella son Katniss y Prim, se mudan al 12.

- Habiendo tantos distritos llegan al peor – dice ella suspirando – Pero encontrando algo que hacer verán que les encantará. Soy Madge, mi padre es el alcalde del distrito.

- Un placer – dice Prim y yo le estrecho la mano - ¿No me digas que les darás ese horroroso caldo ahora?

- Siempre deben probarlo, es lo mejor de aquí- dice estrechándola y yo me sonrojo, aunque en el 4 hay muestras de afecto, todo contacto es muy superficial, hasta después de un compromiso previo.

- Vengan – dice ofreciéndonos unas sillas y pide cuatro platos y mientras los espera la veo hablar con esa chica, quien voltea y nos mira como comprendiendo algo y después sonríe.

- Prim – dice ella – Te gustaría ir a conocer el distrito, Gale dice que cuando te marchaste eras muy pequeña, te llevaré a conocer lo más relevante.

- ¿En verdad? – dice ella emocionada y cuando estoy a punto de interrumpir Gale me mira.

- Será más fácil que tú y yo bueno, vayamos con quien vivirás y hablen sin ella, creo que será más fácil.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes con quién?

- Lo gritaste y todo el tren se enteró – me dice mientras comienza a comer – Será mejor ir a tantear el terreno con Haymitch aun duerme con su cuchillo.

- ¿Cuchillo?

- Es una larga historia, ahora disfruta. – Digo mirando a mi hermana probar el plato y sonreír al hacerlo, el guiso parece agua con algunas verduras y hierbajos flotantes, pero al probarlo, debo decir, es delicioso.

- Y dime, ¿de qué distrito vienen? O eran habitantes del Capitolio.

- No, vivíamos en el 4, en la zona pesquera, mi madre es el médico de la zona.

- Uh – dice Madge – La zona pesquera, eso significa que estaban bien acomodadas, dime ¿Qué tal los chicos?

- Pues todos son muy guapos, digo son fuertes y sanos, el hecho de nadar diariamente les ayuda, además a mí me enseño Fioro a nadar, es tan divertido.

- Vaya, le diré a mi padre que me programe una visita, quizá Fioro quiera enseñarme a nadar – dice de manera coqueta a lo que Gale la ignora - ¿es joven verdad?

- Lo es – dice ella – tiene 13 un poco más que yo.

- Oh – dice ella decepcionada y Gale ríe.

- Bueno – me dice – Porque no vamos a dar una vuelta mientras ellas se divierten en el distrito.

- ¿No hay problema Katniss? – me pregunta mi hermana, y eso me molesta, siempre toma todo a la ligera, sin saber que esperar de los otros, miro a nuestros acompañantes, que aunque sin conocernos nos han recibido y me parece de mala educación decir otra cosa mas que.

- No, ve con ella, solo no te apartes, espero verte en una hora.

- Si mamá – me dice en tono fingido, me besa en la mejilla y se va caminando hacia la salida mientras charla con Madge.

Me quedo allí, estática, en silencio con este desconocido y de pronto me siento un poco insegura, es cierto fue mi amigo de niña, pero tenía 7 años, han pasado diez y no puedo decir que fueron fáciles de modo que termino de comer y el me mira en silencio.

- No eres nada comparada con aquel gatito que conocí.

- Pues tu tampoco – le digo recargándome en la mano – Eres más alto. ¿y dime tus hermanos?

- Bueno, ellos no se salvaron, de hecho nadie de mi familia – y lo miro sorprendida – Fue un milagro que yo me salvará, solo porque alguien me encontró, bueno ya en otro momento te contaré toda la historia. – me dice sonriendo – Creo que las historias tristes son para otros momentos. Ven acompáñame.

- ¿conoces a este Haymitch?

- Claro que si – me dice sonriendo – Es mi tutor y con estas palabras me deja en seco, pensando en que quizá tendremos que vivir juntos y esto de una relación de amistad de viejos amigos no es algo que estoy buscando, los fantasmas, todos deben quedarse en su sitio, sin importar si de pronto se nos aparecen, suspiro resignada y le sigo en silencio.

_**PoV Prim**_

Camino despacio en compañía de esta extraña chica, sé que a Katniss está a punto de salírsele el corazón, no puedo negarla, ha sido todo tan difícil para ella, aunque piensa que no lo veo, que no sé qué sufre en silencio, sé que todo esto es difícil e intenta hacer que para mí sea fácil, pero ya no soy una niña, puedo ser su ayuda.

- Entonces Prim, tienes 13 ¿y tu hermana tiene?

- 18.

- ¿Y fue con la casamentera? – pregunta ella con los ojos brillosos – Debe ser muy divertido ir, ¿no? Los vestidos, las citas, los jóvenes.

- Pues apenas estaba programada pero no pudo ir, y creo que se alegra por eso.

- Ah que mal, yo le he dicho a papá que debe poner una aquí, pero bueno este distrito es más, por así decirlo romántico, aquí pueden escaparse de los comercios a la Veta, con una chica o un chico es lo de menos, mientras se quieran, los divorcios y separaciones son menores que en otros distritos, pero no siempre aparece tu príncipe azul.

- Pues tu tienes a Gale, ¿es tu novio? – pregunto y sé que me he excedido, soy una romántica empedernida de modo que sé que me sonrojo al hacerlo.

- Pues algo así, lo quiero mucho, en verdad, no se lo digas, pero ha tenido una vida difícil, y ahora trabaja en el distrito 2, en la nuez ¿sabes lo que es?

- Claro – digo sorprendida – Es el centro de entrenamiento para soldados especial para evitar que pueda existir una guerra como la que hubo.

- Si, entonces nos vemos poco, aunque viene seguido a verme y a ver a su tutor.

- ¿No tiene familia?

- No, perdió a todos en la guerra, mi madre y mi tía también murieron en esa fecha, ¿conoces los juegos? – pregunta y la miro sorprendida.

- Si, papá dice que mi tío fue vencedor de este distrito.

- ¿Vencedor? No me digas que eres Everdeen, eres pariente de Lémon Everdeen.

- Si, era hermano de papá.

- Wow, todos querrán ser tu amiga, lo admiran sabes.

- Pues no sé porque.

- Si, sé que casi no se habla de eso en los primeros distritos, pero aquí, bueno es lo que nos mantiene, somos los relegados.

- Pero ¿Por qué? No es un país libre e igualitario – digo sorprendida, no creí que las cosas fueran tan diferentes entre uno y otro distrito, aunque debo confesar que solo había viajado a los primeros 4 y el Capitolio.

- Bueno, ¿Qué sale bueno del carbón?

- Todo, el calor, el diamante, nos mantiene, imagina un Panem sin carbón, morirá de frio en unos segundos.

- Pues viéndolo así – dice riendo. – Ven te invitaré un pan, son deliciosos.

Entramos a una panadería, es muy acogedora, mucho más linda que la del distrito 4 y los pasteles son fabulosos, nunca vi algo así, huele extremadamente bien.

- Ah Madge – escucho una voz y me giro y veo un hombre rubio y sonriente, es mayor podría decir que tiene la edad que papá tendría y me sonríe alegremente. – ya decía yo que era tarde para que no llegarás, ya tengo el pastel de fresas para tu padre.

- Gracias Señor Mellark, quiero presentarle a Prim.

- Hola Soy Primorose pero me dicen Prim.

- Hola preciosa –dice el sonriendo - ¿de qué distrito vienes? Por tu color, diría que del 4, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

- Si – digo sonriendo – allá vivíamos, pero nos hemos mudado, mamá enfermó – y guardo silencio, siempre hablo de más - estos pasteles lucen preciosos. – digo cambiando el tema, quizá Katniss tenga razón y sigo siendo una niña.

- Pues me imagino, los del cuatro son algo salados ¿cierto?

- Demasiado.

- Toma esta es mi especialidad – dice dándome una rebanada de pan de trigo y al morderlo es delicioso, es como si se derritiera en mi boca y tiene pequeñas pasas que me hacen recordar algo, pero no sé qué es.

- Gracias es muy rico, me recuerda algo, ¿lo importa?

- No, solo lo vendo por encargo especial a los que saben que lo hago.

- Ah –digo sonriendo – pues es delicioso.

- Peeta trae el pastel – dice él.

- Toma lo que quieras – me dice Madge – Yo lo invito y llévale algo a tu hermana y a tu nuevo tutor.

- ¿en verdad? No es necesario, yo tengo.

- Es un regalo de bienvenida del distrito. – me giro y veo un par de pastelillos decorados con glaseado, son flores, de hermosos colores, que me impactan, así que tomo dos, uno para mí y otro para Katniss y tomo una magdalena para nuestro tutor Haymitch. Al girarme me topo con un chico rubio, es fornido y alto, tiene los músculos marcados como Finnick y en un segundo casi creo que es él, en verdad lo echo de menos, no puedo imaginar cuanto le extraña Kat.

- ¿Finn? – le digo pero al girarse veo que no es él, es completamente diferente, pero también es muy parecido, sus ojos son igual de expresivos y su sonrisa amable y hermosa, pero sus ojos son diferentes, los de Finn son del color del fondo del mar y este chico los tiene del color del cielo despejado. – Lo siento, te confundí.

- Hola soy Peeta Mellark.

- Un gusto Primorose Everdeen. – Y noto que la mirada de los dos hombres cambia a una de sorpresa al escuchar mi apellido.

* * *

**Pues ya apreció el chico del pan, y bueno, pronto veremos esto, no habrá guerra ni nada por el estilo, solo será un AU romántico, sin mucho drama, aunque para los que me hayan leído saben que el drama me brota por los poros. **

**Pues ya esta agarrando forma y bueno cualquier cosa, no duden en dejar sus comentarios ya saben en el botoncito donde dice Review. Gracias por sus comentarios y por agregarme a favoritos y seguirme. **

**La próxima actualización intentaré en verdad en hacerla el próximo viernes, pero a más tardar lo haré cada 15 días, es mi ultimo año y llevo carga de materia extra para terminar de modo que no podré darle mucho tiempo a mi vicio que es Fanfiction, de modo que será lento, pero seguro. **

**Besos a todos y gracias por leer y comentar.**

**IRES **


	4. Chapter 4

**He terminado el capitulo para poder compartirlo con ustedes, pues tengo el gozo de vivir y escribir, así que bueno les dejo este capitulo antes de tiempo. **

**Discleimer... Nada me pertenece, todo es de Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_**PoV Katniss.**_

Me gusta Gale, porque no pregunta más de ciertos temas, y no se ha querido meter con mi pasado o mi familia, temas que no voy a tocar con él, pienso en Prim, ¿Cómo se la está pasando?

Hemos recorrido todo el Quemador y me ha dicho los lugares donde conseguir ciertos tipos de alimentos, cera y diversas cosas a un precio más bajo que en las tiendas del distrito, claro por eso no tenemos problemas, pero nunca está de más.

- Bien – me dice Gale – Creo que es una hora sensata de ir a ver a Haymitch, vamos – dice tomando las maletas y caminando a una zona diferente de la comercial y la Veta, sé que es la Villa pues cada distrito tiene una, aunque esta se ve tan… triste.

Me quedo en la entrada que tiene un arriate de flores un poco ralas y nos da la bienvenida a la Villa de los Vencedores, por los visto aquí no hay muchas casas ocupadas, solos dos y una por lo que mi madre me dijo, era la de mi tío Lémon, claro no tengo ganas de ir a vivir allí, pero no espero tampoco ser una carga para Haymitch, de modo que si puedo, veré que haré con Prim y conmigo, y eso es regresar al 4.

_¿Para qué? _En realidad no nos quedaba mucho, y mi madre, bueno por sus palabras estaba yéndose a un lugar muy, pero muy lejano de nosotras, así que solo nos tenemos la una a la otra.

- Esa es la casa de tu tío – me dice señalando la primera casa de la línea – Creo que sigue habitable, ¿tienen las llaves?

- No lo sé, aun no reviso lo que me dio mi madre.

- Ah bien – dice y continuamos caminando hasta la cuarta casa, esta se ve deshecha y la puerta está un poco caída.

- No te preocupes, solo necesita una manita de gato.

Abrimos y el aroma me hace detenerme antes de entrar, es lo más horrible que he podido oler en mi vida, es como una mezcla de muerte, suciedad y alcohol. No puedo traer a Prim aquí, oh es cierto, Prim no viene ni vendrá.

- Vamos – me dice Gale entrando en la casa y yo con la nariz arrugada e intentando no respirar le sigo. Cruzamos lo que creo es la sala, y hay una puerta que me imagino da a un estudio u otra habitación llegamos al comedor donde está un hombre durmiendo en la mesa abrazando una botella, es rubio pero su rostro está oculto por su larga cabellera.

- No te muevas de allí. – Me dice y me quedo justo donde estoy, cerca del muro que divide la cocina del resto de la casa.

- Hey Haymitch, estoy en casa. – le dice y lo mueve un poco, pero después de un par de gruñidos comienza a roncar, Gale da la vuelta a la mesa y levanta un vaso que llena de agua y se lo lanza encima, después de eso Haymitch se pone de pie con un cuchillo en mano que Gale evita convenientemente.

- Rayos chico que te he dicho de no despertarme así.

- No despiertas de otra forma.

- No aprendiste a la primera – le dice y hasta podría decir que es una rutina, Gale parece cansado, pero le ofrece un termo donde le trajo caldo de perro salvaje.

- Toma, ¿hace cuánto no comes?

- Todos los días lo hago, no eres mi madre, ¿Cuándo llegaste? – le pregunta.

- Esta mañana. ¿Qué te parece si le digo a Sae que envié a alguien a limpiar?

- Ya te dije que no, porque no te quedas en el 2 y me dejas en paz.

- Alguien tiene que cuidarte – lo mira como si fuera una broma y remueve las botellas con los pies.

- Si he sobrevivido este tiempo sin ti, y desde los 14 años que mis tripas estaban fuera de mí, no creo necesitarte más.

- Bueno ya estas viejo y necesitas ayuda, además he traído a tus nuevas inquilinas.

- ¿inquilinas? – dice y de pronto levanta la mirada y me mira sorprendido. –¿quién es ella? ¿Acaso embarazaste a alguien y la traes contigo? – me pongo roja por el comentario y bajo la mirada al suelo y su grito triunfal malinterpreta mi sonrojo.

- AJA, chico, pero, ¿no te gustaban las rubias? ¿Qué harás con Madge?

- Claro que no la embarace, me la tope en el tren, se llama Katniss, Katniss Everdeen y creo que viene a pasar una temporada contigo. – El detiene la risa y me mira sorprendido.

- ¿Katniss? – me dice mirándome a detalle – Vaya, la última vez que te vi preciosa no medias más que un botón.

- Hola – le digo. – Lamento que lleguemos así, pero.

- No podemos hablar aquí, vengan vamos a otro lugar más – mira a su alrededor y después camina hacia afuera – Limpio.

En verdad estoy sorprendida por el cambio que hizo en ese hombre escuchar mi nombre, así que agradecida salgo de ese lugar que huele a rayos y volvemos a la calle principal para volver a lo andado y nos detenemos frente a la primera casa.

- Vengan, aquí hablaremos con más tranquilidad. – Saca una llave que está en la lamparita y abre la puerta.

- Vaya nunca supe donde la tenías – escucho decir a Gale y entra en la casa seguido de mí y al final Haymitch.

- Por lo visto la conservas limpia – dice el chico al hombre – Deberías hacer lo mismo con la tuya, esa huele a muerte.

- Así no me molestan – dice el tranquilamente - ¿Ya comieron?

- Si, tu come esto – dice y veo que Gale ha traído el caldo, de pronto lo veo sorprendida, por lo visto él lo aparecía y bastante.

- Si ya dije que me lo tomaré – dice el rubio. – Ahora, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde está Sybil? – dice él y me ofrece una silla - ¿tienes una hermana verdad?

- Si, ella esta con Madge, no quise que la asustarás – dice Gale sonriendo.

- Vamos no puede ser tan malo, ¿Dónde está Sybil? También vino.

- No, mamá no vino, ella solo nos dejó aquí – digo y rebusco en mis bolsillos mientras le entrego un sobre pero el después de verlo me lo devuelve.

- Ah no, es tuyo, léelo, si quieres léelo para todos, pero es tuyo. – Veo a que se refiere, trae mi nombre de destinatario, de modo que rompo el papel y comienzo a leer con voz clara.

_Katniss, sé que me odias en estos momentos, pero no puedo hacer nada más por ustedes, la soledad ahora es grande y es más grande sin Malcom, y no puedo ser de mucha ayuda para ustedes, ahora es momento de que sean libres, libres de lo que esta libertad nos ha ofrecido, pero ¿acaso es posible ser libre?_

_Haymitch te envió a mis hijas con todo mi corazón y un ruego al cielo porque ellas estén bien, sé que es una carga que no mereces, pero son buenas niñas y no te darán problemas, tienen suficiente dinero para sobrevivir, y llevan los papeles de la casa y la cuenta de Lémon de modo que podrán vivir tranquilas el resto de su vida. Malcom me dijo que cuando no pudiera cuidarlas, tú lo harías, sé que sabes porque lo digo. _

_Katniss y Prim, mis queridas hijas, lo siento, en verdad, mi enfermedad cada vez es más grande, uno de estos días las olvidaré y no quiero que me vean así, recuérdenme como era, recuerden todos esos momentos reales entre nosotros, dicen que esta enfermedad se llama Alzheimer o algo así, pronto olvidaré todo a mi alrededor, aun sin la muerte de su padre esto hubiera sucedido, ahora ustedes no tienen que seguir viviendo en esta prisión. _

_Las amo, sean felices, sigan adelante y verán que el distrito 12 es el mejor lugar para vivir, no por nada es el creador del fuego de todo Panem, Katniss eres una chica con muchas llamas y con ese calor sé que protegerás a Prim. Sé que eres aun una niña pero sigue adelante, enamórate, sueña y sigue tus sueños, yo estaré siempre contigo aunque estemos lejos. Tu madre. Sybil. _

Me quedo en silencio después de leer la carta de mi madre, no tengo palabras que decir, Haymitch me mira con ojos tristes y Gale parece incomodo por la situación, las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas y me siento culpable, conozco esa enfermedad y lo más triste es que lo último que le dije a mi madre fueron palabras hirientes.

- ¿No sabías de la enfermedad de tu madre?

- No – digo con un nudo en la garganta.

- Lo siento preciosa, es una enfermedad dura y muy muy rápida, pero si quieres podemos ir a verla.

- No – digo limpiándome el rostro – Sé que ella no quiere eso, me lo ha dicho en esta carta.

- ¿Entonces que harás? – pregunta Gale.

- Pues Katniss, mira no puedo ofrecerte mucho, pero si no tienes problemas puedes quedarte aquí y, ¿sabes cocinar?

- Sí.

- Bueno pueden vivir las dos aquí, iré a hablar con el alcalde y todo resuelto, a menos que quieran vivir conmigo.

- Gracias pero aquí estaremos bien – digo – No tienes que preocuparte por nosotras yo soy suficientemente capaz de cuidarnos, y tenemos dinero, además puedo trabajar.

- Ah no, creo que debemos matricularte, bueno, necesito un baño y un trago de este caldo – dice mirando a Gale que está a punto de decir algo.

- Bien, vete a casa, yo me quedo con ella y bueno, más tarde pasamos por ti para ir a ver lo de la escuela. -dice el dirigiéndose a la sala.

- Si, lo que sea, vamos chico acompáñame, en un rato te lo mando – dice Haymitch – Bienvenidas. – Y con estas palabras se marcha dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

* * *

**Pues sí, adelantito porque Dios me dio un año mas de vida, ieee! y me permite escribir y tener imaginación y bueno vivir feliz, ¿que otra tenemos? Espero que el Capitulo les haya gustado, la verdad este fic tiende a ser muy positivo como pueden darse cuenta, rosa a mas no poder y bueno veremos facetas diferentes de todos nuestros queridos personajes que son libres 10 años antes que en nuestro universo Collins. **

**Espero que les este gustando el giro, a mi me esta encantando escribir, digo después de tanto sufrir con mis otras historias esto es como un refressh así que bueno, ya veremos a Peeta y a Katnnis, no desesperen, aun hay mucha historia. **

**Gracias a los que me han agregado de favoritos, de seguidores y sus reviews. **

_**Tonks **_**_Lunática_** _Lo se, pero tendrás que esperar unos dos capítulos para volver a verlo, y bueno que Katniss se lo tope, por lo pronto comenzará a recordar, gracias por leer y comentar. _

_**XkanakoX**_ _Si tengo una buena razón para eso, (muajajaja) risa malvada de escritora, por la mamá de Katniss, bueno pues tristemente esta enferma, no me entra en la cabeza que las abandone, pero no veo otra actitud de ella, no sé, pero bueno veré que haremos con ella. Pues aquí seguiré lento pero seguro, con mucho romanzu y cosas rosas, como ese Gale extraño que esta conformándose con mi historia, ya hasta me esta cayendo bien. Gracias por leer y tus comentarios. _

_**Chrushbut **Si Prim es una niña platicadora que todo dice, y luego con su carita de ah soy un amor, ya me imagino la cara de los Mellark. También pienso yo que esta historia es diferente, y como dije no habrá guerra, solo mucho romanzu, amistad y cosas positivas (ieee) Gracias por tus palabras sobre mi imaginación, se ha sentido alagada. Pronto espero poder explicar la vida de nuestros personajes en este universo, por que son como son y sus respuestas, que no sé si les dejan algo de ruido, pero eso espero. Pero todo se destramará en algún momento. Y gracias por las chispitas, mi imaginación te lo agradece. _

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER, Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME HACEN MUY, MUY FELIZ, YA SABEN QUIEREN LEER SOBRE ALGUIEN O UN DETALLE, NO OLVIDEN DECIR E INTENTARÉ AGREGARLO A LA HISTORIA. **_  
_

**BESOS **

**IRES **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya sé, super cortito, pero bueno ya lo tengo listo y quise subirlo. Disfruten su lectura. **

**Discleimer... nada me pertenece. **

* * *

CAPITULO 5

PoV Katniss.

Me quedo allí sentada en la mesa del comedor, pensando en las palabras de mi madre, reviso la nota de nuevo y abro el sobre que aun trae algo, veo que son unas llaves y un tarjetón de dinero, allí viene una nota donde me dan el traspaso de todos los saldos y me sorprendo al ver que es suficiente para vivir por lo menos muchos años Prim y yo, me dice allí que la llave es de casa de mi tío y que disfrute mi libertad.

Me pongo de pie y recorro la casa, es muy bonita, debo decirlo limpia y la decoración es muy sobria, la cocina no es muy grande, tiene un horno y la loza está completa, de todos modos nunca he sido una maestra de cocina, sé que le daré un poco de uso. Cruzo a la sala donde hay un hogar y un televisor colgado en la pared, un par de sillones y una mesita en el centro.

Camino hacia la chimenea donde veo la repisa y siento un nudo en mi corazón pues allí hay fotos, fotos de papá y mi tío, fotos de Prim y mías de bebés y de mamá con papá, pero también hay de Haymitch con papá y mi tío, ¿fueron buenos amigos y por eso el hace esto?

No tengo idea, si me pongo a pensar en todos mis años en el 4 hay cosas que aún no son claras para mí, así que me prometo preguntarle a Haymitch. Subo las escaleras y veo que hay tres habitaciones cada una con su baño y su vestidor.

- Prim se volverá loca – digo al ver el tamaño del closet y en ese momento me doy cuenta que ha pasado más de una hora y no ha regresado. Me doy la vuelta y salgo de la casa para ir a buscarla cuando la veo venir en compañía de Mags.

- Kat – me dice Prim sonriendo - ¿Aquí viviremos?

- Si – le digo suspirando.

- Buttercup será muy feliz – dice entrando y la miro horrorizada olvide sacar al gato de la jaula.

- ¿Aún está en su caja? ¡Katniss! – me dice y la toma para subir al segundo piso.

- Ese gato me odia – le digo a Mags que sonríe. -¿Cómo les fue?

- Bien – dice ella levantando los hombros - ¿Entonces mañana inicias clases?

- Si – digo – pasa, prepararé un poco de chocolate caliente.

- ¿chocolate caliente? Vaya eso si es un gusto – dice mientras me acompaña al interior.

- Me gusta y traje un poco del Capitolio, mi amigo Finnick me lo obsequio en la última vez que fui al Capitolio.

- Tienes amigos en altos estatus.

- Oh no – digo sonriendo- Solo Finn por así decirlo, aunque conozco algunas personas en otros distritos, solo es una relación social.

- Vaya. Así que no quisiste ir con la casamentera.

- ¿Te dijo eso Prim?

- Algo así.

- Pues era obligación, de hecho traje conmigo el vestido que me hicieron para ir a verla, pero en realidad ni siquiera lo vi, mamá lo mando hacer.

- Te envidio, aquí tienes suerte si el chico del que te enamoras te hace caso, es difícil, aunque bueno espero que Gale se decida pronto, o papá empezará a buscarme un nuevo novio.

- ¿Cómo acaso tu padre no está encantando conmigo? – nos damos la vuelta y veo a Gale en la puerta en compañía de Haymitch.

- Si lo está, de hecho espera que vayas, a su cumpleaños – dice mostrando una caja. - Te lo robaré un par de horas Haymi…

- Si lo que sea – dice el rubio – Nos vemos chico.

- Come – dice Gale saliendo detrás de Mags y despidiéndose de mí con una sonrisa.

- Bueno preciosa – me dice el rubio – Ahora vamos a la escuela, no quiero que pierdan clases.

- Gracias, ¿quieres chocolate? – digo mirando el brebaje que hierve en la estufa.

- Oh no, eso es para ancianos – dice el que se gira al escuchar ruidos en las escaleras y mira a Prim que baja sonriendo.

- Tome la habitación del norte, es hermosa. – dice mi hermanita que se detiene al ver a Haymitch.

- Rayos niña eres igualita a Sybil. – dice el sorprendido- Traerás a toda la Veta detrás de ti.

- Prim él es Haymitch, Haymitch ella es Primorose.

- Un placer Señor Haymitch.

- No me digas señor, solo Haymitch, bueno ¿me trajiste un pastelillo? – dice mirando la bolsa en la mano de Prim.

- Oh si – dice sonriendo y se acerca a la mesa donde saca dos quequitos decorados y una magdalena que hace sonreír a Haymitch.

- Diste en el clavo – dice el tomándola – Pues creo que aceptaré el chocolate – dice el rubio y se sienta, yo enjuago tres trazas donde sirvo el chocolate y nos sentamos a comer juntos, como la nueva familia que estamos comenzando a ser. Y miro el pastelillo entre mis manos y por alguna razón me hace pensar en unos ojos azules que no puedo recordar de quien son.

* * *

**Hola a todos y todas las que se dieron una vuelta para leer este fic, pues espero pronto actualizar, pero he estado super ocupada, así que lento pero seguro.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, espero que esta historia les este gustando, va lenta pero ya mero se reencuentran Peeta y Katniss... ie! así que no desesperen. Gracias a los que me han agregado a favoritos, que comentan y también siguen mi historia. **

_**kenigal **Pues si, creo que más adelante comprenderás el porque las mando con él, aunque claro no debió hacerlo de esa manera, pero cuando uno tiene miedo toma decisiones sin pensar. Ya casi llegamos a eso, gracias por comentar! _

_**Coraline Kinomoto**_ _Pues con esta personalidad de Katniss y Prim pues se vislumbra un buen encuentro verdad, pronto veremos a Kat conviviendo con sus nuevos compañeros e intentando comprender ¿porque la enviaron con Haymitch? Si yo también la pensé así con sus rulos rubios, pero dije es novia de Gale, y Gale es bueno un poco rudo, ella es sobreviviente e hija del alcalde, no se la imagino con un poco mas de carácter, gracias a su relación con Gale, pero en esencia es la misma :) Gracias por escribir! _

_**XkanakoX**_ _Pues si, y debo decir que este fic me esta costando, jajaja tengo drama en mis venas, y el que aquí solo haya romance me hace quebrarme la cabeza, pero vamos poco a poco, y la verdad me esta gustando, aunque de pronto el drama quiere ser parte del fic digo ¡no! dejemos descansar a Katniss y a Peeta, pero bueno todo es posible, el reencuentro ya viene, supones bien en la escuela, así que ya van para allá después de su chocolatito. Gracias por escribir._

_**Chrushbut**_ _Si pobre Katniss, por eso merece un fic totalmente refrescante y rosa con Peeta a su lado, claro esta! así que lamento decirte que deberás devolverlo. Pues si allí están, quizás los integre, según se vaya desarrollando la historia, la verdad hay un poco de intriga, pero solo un poquitito y mucho romance en lo que Peeta y Katniss se enamoran, aunque bueno ella es la que tiene que hacerlo, pero no digo más, gracias por leer, por comentar y por el saquito de chispitas! _

_**Tonks Lunatica**_ _Pues ya casi aparece, en el siguiente. Gracias por comentar! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, ya esta listo el nuevo capitulo. Disfruten. **

**Discleimer... Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Suzanne... **

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

- Bien entonces pasa, toma asiento – me dice Effie sonriendo mira al profesor y después sale cerrando la puerta.

- Ahora tienen – dice el profesor mirando su reloj – una hora para el examen comiencen – veo la hoja delante de mí y comienzo a leer, me sorprendo de lo que están viendo, es avanzado pero yo ya lo había visto, no por nada iba más adelantada que la mayoría de los de mi clase.

Contesto todo rápidamente y me quedo jugando con el lápiz, mientras los veo de una manera disimulada, puedo reconocer los grupitos de la clase y a los que son los que parecen los "líderes" o como los llamaría Finnick los profesionales.

Comienzan a entregar los exámenes y el profesor les da la salida, de modo que se vacía la habitación, yo me levanto entrego el mío y salgo con mis cosas que me entregó Effie.

- Vaya saliste antes que todos, entonces ¿no se te hizo difícil? – me pregunta un chico rubio, alto y fornido que esta recargado en la puerta, a su lado están dos chicas, entre ellas está la que se ofreció a ser mi ayuda.

- No, no fue difícil.

- Así que Katniss Everdeen, si que es sorprendente, ¿dime cuanto costo tu libertad?

- Mi – digo sorprendida.

- Marvel déjala en paz – dice Delly mirando al chico – No le hagas caso, no necesitas hablar de eso con nosotros, mira porque tú hayas dicho cuanto costo la tuya, para presumírselo a Clove, no significa que ella deba hacerlo.

- Que por cierto la mía fue más cara que la tuya.

- Cállate enana – dice él y miro a una pequeña chica de cabellos negros que está sentada detrás escuchando música con unos audífonos.

- Tengo que irme.

- Vamos no te ofendas.

- No, solo que tengo que seguir con mi horario.

- Oh eres un cerebrito – dice Marvel – ven vamos a divertirnos, ven, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo?

- ¿estas coqueteando con ella? – dice Delly rodando los ojos.

- Adios – digo dándome la vuelta mientras me alejo, me siento tonta por sus palabras, creí que todo era un rumor, pero ahora todo encaja en mi mente, de modo que siento enojo por la forma en que mi madre hizo todo esto, solo espero que Prim no se sienta mal por las palabras de sus compañeros.

Camino y abro la puerta que dice talleres, el mapa que viene dentro de la bolsa me ha ayudado, hay una lista de los que hay y el salón asignado, me quedo sorprendida al ver toda la cantidad de talleres a realizarse, desde manuales, minería, arte, cocina y demás.

- Vaya – digo sorprendida.

- Hola ¿eres nueva verdad? – escucho una voz detrás y me giro, me sorprendo al escuchar el acento del Capitolio y miro a la chica que me sonríe mientras revisa la lista.

- Si, yo acabo de llegar.

- Ah – dice mirándome- Bienvenida al 12, ¿y ya pensaste los talleres que vas a tomar? Pueden ser tres.

- ¿Tres? Vaya.

- ¿De dónde eres? ¿Tenían taller?

- Vengo del 4, estaba en el de pesca, hacia redes y bueno pescaba.

- Ya decía yo que ese color no es natural –dice mirándome y sonriendo. – Aquí no hay pesca, pero sería interesante, los nudos son necesarios en la cacería.

- Ahora elige los que quieras, te llevaré a conocer a los maestros.

- Gracias.

- Por cierto soy Portia – dice ella sonriendo – Leelos piensa bien tu elección regreso más tarde, asómate por las ventanas, verás que todos están trabajando.

- Gracias.

Camino por el pasillo y miro por las ventanas y sonrió al ver a Prim en la de Enfermería, ella me mira y sonríe, dice algo y después sale del salón.

- Katniss – dice sonriendo – Esta escuela es fabulosa, tres talleres, y tienen enfermería.

- ¿En verdad te ha gustado?

- Por supuesto, además elegí el de música y botánica, me enseñaran a hacer medicina.

- Vaya eso es fabuloso y ¿Cómo te han tratado?

- Super bien, dicen que mi tío era un héroe, dicen que tiene un monumento, ¿me llevarás a verlo?

- Yo no lo sabía.

- Pues si, Rue sabe mucho del distrito 12, aunque viene del 11.

- ¿En verdad?

- Si.

- Bueno tengo que volver a entrar, te veo en la salida.

- Si patito.

Camino por el pasillo y me detengo en tres que me llaman la atención, cuando estoy en la última me doy la vuelta y alguien choca contra mí de modo que caigo al suelo dándome un golpe.

- Lo siento – dice alguien delante de mí, pero no puedo ver su rostro, pues carga un costal de harina.

- Está bien.

- ¿Te lastimaste?

- No yo – digo y me levanto.

- ¿Puedes abrirme la puerta?

- Claro –digo mientras abro la puerta y el chico entra, cierro la puerta y me doy la vuelta, Portia me espera donde están las listas.

- Oye en verdad lo siento – escucho detrás y me quedo sorprendida al ver al chico con el que choque.

- Esta bien, no hay problema. – digo sonriéndole – Tengo que irme, me esperan.

- Ah claro –dice el – nos vemos.

Portia me sonríe y me entrega unas listas que tengo que llenar.

- Son los talleres, ¿ya los tienes elegidos?

- Si – digo mientras comienzo a escribir.

- Bien, por lo visto conociste a Peeta.

- ¿Peeta?

- Si, bueno, a ver a cuales vamos – dice mientras revisa lo que dice. – Oh cacería, no creí que ese te gustaría, diseño ¿en verdad se te da eso? Y panadería, los tres son vaya diferentes uno del otro.

- Muy bien, entonces, irás primero al de diseño, después al de cacería y al final al de panadería, hoy iremos a verlos los tres, pero mañana te integrarás hoy te colocaré en el panadería, verás que los demás te gustarán.

Me lleva a conocer a los profesores, el de cacería es un hombre mayor que me mira como si fuese un soldado, lo vi cuando estuve en el 2 y fuimos a los entrenamientos.

- Boggs ella es Katniss será tu nueva alumna.

- ¿sabes usar alguna arma?

- ¿Arma?

- Si, arco, cuchillos, espada, algo más.

- Yo no, bueno el tridente pero no soy buena.

- ¿Me traes a una 4? Portia.

- Verás que podrá con la lanza, además sabe hacer nudos.

- ¿nudos? –dice con un brillo especial en los ojos – Excelente, te veré los miércoles. Toma lee esto.

- Gracias.

- Acompáñame.

Sigo escuchando a Portia que me explica sobre los talleres y entra en el de Panadería, después sale y me mira con una sonrisa.

- Hoy no podrás entrar, están en examen, de modo que me acompañarás al de diseño, yo seré tu asesora.

- ¿En verdad?

- Sí, me encanta diseñar, aunque mi hermano es el profesor encargado ahora no está, fue la Capitolio, pero se que te encantará, quizá puedas ser su nueva modelo.

- ¿Modelo yo? Ni de chiste.

Después de entrar en la clase, escucho sobre las telas, los bocetos que debemos hacer y las combinaciones a tratar, veo a las chicas y algunos chicos esmerarse con sus colores de carbón para hacer los bocetos y yo miro mi papel frente a mí. Portia me explica que debo elegir algunos de una revista para que me diga los pasos para comenzar a trazar, pues no puede empezar desde el principio pues la clase va avanzada y eso que son los de primero.

Cuando termino mis actividades salgo del salón y camino hacia la salida cuando me topo nuevamente a Marvel que viste ropa deportiva.

- Ah Kat viniste a verme.

- Me llamo Katniss.

- Bien lo que sea, ¿entonces estas interesada en la cita?

- No – digo suspirando – Gracias, tengo que ir a recoger a mi hermanita.

- Vamos no te insistiré mucho.

No puedo creer esto, ¿no tiene a alguien mas que molestar? Veo a Prim riendo con la chica que vi en su clase y les sonrió.

- Rue mira ella es mi hermana Katniss.

- Hola Katniss – dice la niña y sonríe – Eres muy diferente a Prim de no saber que son hermanas no lo creería.

- Bueno ya sabes, la genética.

- Sabes que compartiremos todos los talleres y vive cerca de la casa.

- ¿en verdad?

- Si – dice sonriendo - ¿iran a ver el entrenamiento?

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Oh los chicos tienen lucha, pero hay que decir que es fabuloso ir a verlos, mas que nada por la cantidad de fans que tienen, aunque me pregunto ¿Qué chiste tiene ir a ver a dos chicos golpearse y caer al suelo?

- No lo se.

- ¿Podemos ir a ver Kat?

- Bien, pero solo un rato, Hayimitch nos espera.

- Vamos – dice a Rue y salen las dos disparadas a donde creo que es el gimnasio y van todas las chicas principalmente.

Cuando entro veo a dos chicos rubios, ambos charlan amenamente, pero lo que mas aturde son los gritos de las admiradoras. ¿en verdad? Casi río al pensar en mi amigo Finnick que sé, se volvería loco con tanta fan, aunque alla tiene a las suyas y no son dos.

Los chicos comienzan a luchar, conozco todos los movimientos, pues también lo hacen en el 4 y Finn me lo explico todo con detalle, de modo que veo los giros, los golpes bajos y las casi faltas que comete Marvel, pero al final cae a la lona quedando el otro chico como vencedor.

- Prim vámonos – le digo mientras la jalo para irnos.

- Oh fue muy emocionante, sabes que los dos luchan por el primer lugar, imagínate si peleara contra Finnick ¿Quién ganaría?

- No tienes que preguntar.

- Pero fue tan emocionante.

- Si claro, Finn hubiera durado dos minutos menos – digo mientras avanzamos entre la gente que comienza a dispersarse, cuando de nuevo vuelvo a chocar con alguien.

- Oh lo siento – digo mientras miro con quien choque.

- Está bien – y me sorprendo al ver al mismo chico de unas horas antes, de modo que me siento avergonzada.

- ¿Acaso estas vengándote?

- No, para nada yo – digo y sé que estoy comenzando a ponerme del color de un tomate.

- Es broma, así que ¿conoces a alguien que vencería a mi hermano?

- Si se llama Finnick Odair – dice Prim sonriendo – Es su mejor amigo y es muy bueno.

- Pues espero algún día ver una lucha de ellos dos, por cierto soy Peeta Mellark.

- Oh es verdad, eres el chico de esta mañana.

- Si, te reconocí, ¿Prim verdad?

- Así es, me encanto tu pastelito, Katniss el preparo los pastelitos de esta mañana.

- Vaya, sabían muy bien.

- Así que eres la famosa Katniss.

- Yo, claro de que no soy famosa – de nuevo el sonrojo.

- Si, todos hablan de la chica Everdeen – dice sonriéndome y se me antoja sonreír con él.

- Peeta. – dice una voz detrás de nosotros y veo a Delly acercarse.

- Veo que conociste a la nueva alumna. Por cierto ¿no iras conmigo a la fiesta?

- Oh es cierto – dice mirando su reloj. – Es tarde.

- Nos vemos chicas, ha sido un placer,

- Es un gusto – me dice sonriendo nuevamente al mirarme – Es un placer Prim y Katniss. Nos vemos luego.

Y nos quedamos allí viéndolo marcharse mientras espero que ese nos vemos luego, sea pronto.

* * *

**Pues ya apareció el que andaba perdido, bueno ahora comienza lo bueno, Katniss ah cayó ante sus encantos y eso que aun no los saca todos, veremos pronto su pasado y explicaré que onda con su vida en el 4, espero que les guste ¿que piensan que quiso decirle Marvel? como ven a este chico detrás de ella? espero que su fin de semana haya sido genial, felicidades a todos los que celebraron su independencia, ya que sé que no solo México la celebra en estas fechas, así felices fiestas patrias. **

**Ahora los reviews. **

_**katniss luz** _9 _Pues como ves, ya se vieron se reencontraron y ahora Katniss quiere volverlo a ver, pero ¿y Delly tendrán una relación? bueno ya veremos, saluditos, gracias por leer. _

_**Coraline Kinomoto** __Petición concedida, ya apareció nuestro querido panadero, sobre como se conocen, ya lo veremos mas adelante, por ahora comienza clases. Gracias por leer y por comentar. _

_**Tonks Lunatica** __Espero que este compense el otro y trataré de actualizar lo antes posible. El encuentro ya se dio. Gracias por leer. _

_**keniga****l**__Bueno debo decirte que te alejes de mi mente, ¿acaso mis ideas estan llegando a ti? hay interferencia, pues creo que te acercas un poco al futuro, tienes acaso un tercer ojo como la profesora Trelawey. Pues no fue a la casamentera pero creeme que le darán ganas de que haya casamentera en el 12, digo con ese chico del pan, que bueno que te ha gustado la historia, nos vemos pronto, gracias por comentar. _

_**Chrushbut** Pues no hubo guerra entre Haymitch y Effie, solo un extremo coqueteo jajaja, no sé como que esto es un mundo paralelo del que conocemos, y dije ¿Effie y Haymitch con un coqueteo full? bueno habra guerra en algun momento, pero se quieren y no son novios, por la Sra. Everdeen pronto sabremos de ella no te preocupes, Katniss como reacciono pues x no lo crees? aunque creo que todo este cambio la ha agarrado un poco desprevenida, espera a que ella y Peeta conversen con mas tiempo y alllí veremos su reacción (muajajaja) y Peeta bueno ya se topo con la "famosa Katniss Everdeen" curiosas su palabras ¿no lo crees? Y ya sabes habra mucho mucho amor, aunque como viste habrá un poco de drama pero solo un poquito, porque de este modo Peeta podra llegar con su pan quemado a consolarla jajajaja _

_Gracias por leer, por las chispitas y nos vemos pronto. _

**A todos los que me han agregado como favorito, gracias! a los seguidores, gracias! A todos los que pasan y leen y no comentan también gracias! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, ya saben si quieren leer sobre algo en especial, o ver a alguien en la historia den su sugerencia, intentaré incluirlo.**

**Besos a todos y pan quemado. **

**IRES **


	7. Chapter 7

**Arriba el siguiente, disfrútenlo.  
**

**Discleimer... nada me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo siguiente**

- Katniss vámonos – me dice Prim y me giro a mirarla sin saber que me estaba diciendo.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada – dice con una sonrisita y mira a Rue – Bueno y entonces ¿Qué se hace en este distrito para entretenerse?

- Oh muchas cosas – dice Rue – pero lo principal es ir al bosque, no nos dejan trabajar aun y hay una zona segura donde podemos hacer un poco de deporte y también hay una laguna, aunque no nos dan mucho tiempo, los deberes son demasiados, nos quieren bien preparados, si tienes un buen perfil puedes ir a seguir estudiando o trabajar en el Capitolio, así que todos se esfuerzan en estudiar.

- Vaya.

- Bueno vamos a casa, ¿quieren ir a dar una vuelta por allí?

- No tengo que ir a desempacar – le digo a Rue – Pero puedes ir con ella Prim.

- De verdad.

- Solo que promete que iras con cuidado.

- Lo prometo – me dice con una sonrisa.

- Dame tus cosas – le digo despidiéndola mientras sale corriendo con las cosas.

Camino por las calles intentando recordar, intentando saber porque mamá no me aviso de esto, la verdad creí que todo esto era una broma, solo los del distrito 4 eran residentes reales, todos los demás eran como lo ha dicho Haymitch habitantes de una prisión marina.

Cuando llego a la ciudad me quedo mirando un escaparate, es impresionante, hay un hermoso pastel decorado de varios colores, nunca vi algo así en mi vida me parece hecho para alguien que está a punto de ser la persona más feliz del mundo, ¿Por qué motivo habrá sido creado?

- Hola, eres nueva en el distrito verdad – escucho la voz de alguien detrás de mí y veo a un hombre mayor, su cabello esta veteado de canas y me sonríe amablemente. No es una pregunta es una afirmación.

- Si, hola, es hermoso – digo mirando el pastel.

- Va, ha hecho mejores, debes ser Katniss ¿no es así?

- ¿Me conoce?

- ¿Qué si te conozco? Claro niña, tu padre y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos de jóvenes, claro perdimos comunicación hace muchos años, recuerdo que solías venir con él a comprar pan, nunca supe si conociste a mi hijo.

- ¿Su hijo? Peeta. – le digo recordando que Prim me dijo que el había hecho los pastelillos.

- Bueno pues si – dice el - ¿quieres comer algo?

- No, estoy bien, solo estoy recorriendo la ciudad.

- Le diría a Peeta que te acompañe pero está en la fiesta del alcalde con Delly.

- No se preocupe, estoy bien.

- Cualquier cosa dile a mi hijo, no te preocupes, estamos para ayudarnos.

- Gracias – digo mientras me alejo y continúo mirando los escaparates, hay zapatos, vestidos, dulces, carne, hay muchas cosas que no había en el 4, bueno solo en una zona pero no cualquiera tenía acceso.

Suspiro y camino de regreso a casa, extraño mucho a mis amigos, quizá Haymitch o la casa donde estaré tiene teléfono, de modo que me apresuro y al entrar a casa veo que todo sigue igual, dejo las cosas en el suelo y entro al estudio donde veo un teléfono y sonrió.

Tomo el teléfono y marco el número de mi mejor amigo, espero un par de minutos y escucho su voz del otro lado.

- ¿Sí?

- Finn.

- El habla ¿Quién es? – me quedo en silencio decepcionada por su respuesta. – Es broma Kat linda – me dice en su tono juguetón – crees que me olvidaría de ti tan fácilmente.

- Ah eres muy cruel – le digo sentándome en el suelo.

- Si me estas llamando significa que no te fue muy bien.

- Sí, todo está muy bien, la casa es muy linda, solo – digo mordiéndome el labio.

- ¿Qué pasa cielo? – me dice y sonrío.

- Es solo que, bueno creí que todo lo que me dijiste antes de venir era un cuento tuyo.

- Ah –dice en tono comprensivo. – ¿Fueron crueles contigo?

- No, solo me sacaron de onda, yo, bueno creí que no era cierto, hasta que mi mentor.

- ¿Mentor?

- No puedo decirle padrastro, ni tutor, no sé, es extraño.

- Bien, entonces tu mentor.

- Me dijo que el 4 era una cárcel marina.

- Bueno, casi nadie la llama así, ¿crees que es una cárcel?

- No.

- Pues solo es, como un lugar para vivir, como les dijeron a nuestros padres cuando llegaron allí "es un lugar de refugio para los protegidos del Capitolio"

- ¿Por qué me lo dijiste hasta el final?

- Bueno, siempre me pareciste demasiado pura, ¿para qué quitártelo? Digo no fue tan malo, además tu eres libre no porque compraras la libertad, sino siempre lo fuiste, solo te quedaste aquí por petición de tu padre, pero ahora que murió bueno, le preguntaron a tu madre ¿A dónde se iría? Y ella decidió llevarlas al 12, aunque me acabo de enterar que ella está en el 1.

- Si – le digo con tristeza. -¿pero cómo sabes todo esto?

- Oh tengo mis secretos – me dice – Ahora ya te dije uno, dime uno tú, ¿hay chicos guapos?

- Y eso porque te interesa.

- Bueno no quiero que me quiten el primer lugar en tu corazón.

- Ah, acaso escucho un dejo de celos en tu voz.

- Claro que estoy celos – dice en tono indignado – Tengo que cuidar a mi precioso Sinsajo.

- Finn no me llames así.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso cuando cantas no se callan para escucharte?

- Oh cállate Finn. – le digo sonriendo. – Te extraño.

- Y yo a ti, Annie está súper triste desde que nos dejaste.

- Mándale saludos de mi parte – le digo. – Dile que la llamaré.

- Bien, sabes que ahora está ocupada, entro a trabajar con su padre de modo que solo la encontraras de noche.

- Gracias por decirme.

- Pórtate bien cielo – me dice – Y no dejes de pensar en mí.

- No lo haré – le digo y cuelgo el aparato para quedarme pensando en la conversación que tuvimos un par de horas antes de salir de viaje.

FLASH BACK

El día estaba delicioso, el mar, la arena, el viento jugando con mi cabello, aunque todo era perfecto no mi estado de ánimo, mamá me acababa de decir que nos mudarías al 12, que solo tomáramos lo esencial, mi enojo fue tal que deje todo y salí a refugiarme en aquel lugar que siempre era mi consuelo desde que llegue al distrito 4. El mar.

El rugido del mar siempre me calmaba, el sentir el agua lamiéndome los pies me relajaba y me hacía pensar con calma, pero no esta vez, esta vez mi enojo era justificado, papá no tenía muerto más de cuatro días y ahora teníamos que irnos ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera podría despedirme de mis amigos, nos íbamos en tres horas y todos estaban ocupados en sus labores.

- Hey cielo – escucho la voz de mi mejor amigo y se sienta mi lado.

- Hola Finn.

- ¿quieres unos azucarillos?

- Gracias –digo tomando uno, sé que ha estado en las salinas y no pescando, pues cuando trae azucarillos es porque está harto de lo salado - ¿terminaste el trabajo en la salina?

- Si, espero que papá pronto me levante el castigo, ya quiero volver a pescar.

- Bueno hundiste su balsa, ¿crees que te perdone pronto?

- Mmm – me dice mientras levanta una ostra que esta oculta

- Quizá en unos días, me ha dejado venir a verte, así que pronto me levantará el castigo, ten – dice abriendo la ostra y entregándome una pequeña perla. – Una perla por tus pensamientos.

- No estoy pensando en nada.

- Y yo soy un calamar, dime ¿qué es?

- Esta tarde me marcho –digo intentando no llorar – mamá me dijo que regresamos al 12. – lo veo suspirar y guardar silencio, mientras se acerca a mí y me abraza.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

- He, no, ¿Cuándo fue eso? –digo con una sonrisa – ayer apenas no.

- Graciosa, el día estaba gris del mismo color de tus ojos. Por eso cada vez que veo tus ojos pienso en un cielo tempestuoso como tu carácter.

- Si, recuerdo que llovió.

- Papá no me dejo ir con él a pescar – me dice con una sonrisa – Y yo estaba despotricando contra la tormenta cuando te vi llorando en este mismo lugar. Eras tan pequeña y tus dos trenzas estaban deshaciéndose.

- Bueno tu no eras tan grande.

- Pero si te llevo dos años, era todo un hombre – dice mientras rio por su expresión. – Recuerdas porque llorabas.

- Si, porque íbamos a ir a una prisión. – le digo recordando mis palabras.

- Fue tan gracioso, ni siquiera sabias que era eso, pero tu tenías miedo de ir, y yo te dije ¿acaso esto te parece una prisión?

- No, no es una prisión – repito mis palabras y me recargo en su hombro. – Sabes no quiero marcharme. – digo volviendo de mis recuerdos – mamá dice que el 12 es nuestro hogar, pero yo creo que es aquí Finn, ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos?

- Porque eres libre – me dice sonriendo – Podrás venir cuando quieras, lo sabes, pero ahora ya no como parte de una estadística, sino como parte de una ciudadana libre.

- Pero Finn, entonces ¿me dices que todos esos cuentos no son cuentos?

- Sigue creyéndolo. – me dice con una sonrisa mientras me besa en la frente y nos quedamos en silencio mirando el horizonte hasta el último segundo antes de un inevitable viaje.

Fin Flash back

Me levanto del suelo al escuchar ruidos en el recibidor, Finn intento decírmelo, pero siempre me protegió, ¿acaso no me creía él y papá lo suficientemente madura para saber la verdad?

Salgo y veo a Haymitch con un par de bolsas de despensa que deja en el suelo.

- Ah preciosa llegaste, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

- Bien, creo que me voy a adaptar.

- ¿Cómo te trataron?

- Pues bien, ¿iras a la fiesta del alcalde?

- No – dice el mientras comienza a desempacar – no estoy invitado, solo iría como acompañante de Effie, dime ¿a quién le gustaría un ebrio en su fiesta?

- Pero tú no estas ebrio.

- Puedo aparentar que si – me dice sonriendo – Sabes chica de este modo nadie me molesta, muchos no están conformes con la vida que llevamos, quieren volver al viejo régimen, creen que será mejor, pero no saben a lo que se refieren, no saben lo que es ver morir niños que están bajo tu cuidado.

- ¿Te refieres a los juegos del hambre?

- Si chica – dice el – Ahora tenemos paz, somos libres, ¿Qué más queremos? Masacres, no gracias, así que cuando alguien quiere saber del pasado, de eso, mejor finjo locura. Quedamos pocos que sabemos, tu padre lucho contra eso.

- Hayimitch ¿Qué paso con mi tío?

- Bueno él, fue ejecutado – dice con tristeza – Asesino a la presidenta electa, una mujer joven y ruin que quería continuar el mismo tipo de gobierno, él la asesino el día de su nombramiento.

- ¿Qué?

- Si eso no hubiera pasado, quizá ahora no tendríamos esta vida. Según las leyes de Panem toda la familia era castigada por esto, pero tu tío dijo que nadie sabía más, tu padre fue enjuiciado junto con él por su participación en la guerra, pero como ayudo a la caída del Capitolio fue perdonado, él era libre, pero ustedes eran culpables de la traición familiar.

- Nosotras teníamos ese castigo ¿Por qué?

- Por el simple hecho de ser Everdeen. – dice con calma, me siento y lo miro preocupada,

- ¿Cuánto costo mi libertad?

- Si tuvo un precio – dice mirando una lata y dejándola aparte – Tu padre pago con su vida. Prefirió quedarse encerrado, pagando cada día, el castigo en las salinas que verlas a ustedes allí.

- Creí que él.

- Malcom siempre quiso lo mejor para ustedes, sé que te lo oculto por una razón, ahora que el murió ustedes son libres, permanecieron allí por petición de tu padre, pero ustedes pueden estar donde lo deseen.

- ¿Por qué aquí?

- Ya te lo dije preciosa, ese distrito es de parias, aquí vienen aquellos que han comprado su libertad, que buscan una vida libre, sin necesidad de responder a alguien, donde sus hijos crezcan sin el estigma de traidores a la patria.

- Pues no lo creo, me han preguntado cuanto costo mi libertad.

- Siente orgullosa de eso, la tuya no costo, siempre fuiste libre.

- Costó la vida de mi padre – digo con tristeza.

- ¿Crees que costo eso? Piensa ¿Malcom las hubiera abandonado a un futuro incierto para el vivir, no sé en el Capitolio o en otro distrito disfrutando ese dinero que ahora les pertenece?

- No, papá nunca hubiera hecho eso.

- Tu padre deseaba lo mejor para ustedes chica, así que vive lo mejor posible, disfruta cada momento, haz aquello que te guste y enamórate – me dice con una sonrisa – Has que tu padre esté orgulloso de ti.

- Gracias Haymitch.

- De nada preciosa, ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

- Disfrutando la ciudad con Rue.

- Ah ya conoció a la pequeña – dice sonriendo – Ella bueno, es un cadillo que quiere ver a todo el mundo feliz, será una gran compañía para tu hermana.

- Gracias por decirlo.

- Ven vamos al sótano, te mostraré algunas cosas.

Me quedo mirándolo y lo veo dirigirse a una puerta que no he abierto y bajar las escaleras. Y sonrió, creo que no será tan mala mi vida en el distrito 12, me pongo de pie y lo sigo, dándole gracias a mi padre por lo que hizo por nosotras.

* * *

**Bueno pues como ando con un poco de prisa les diré todo rápidamente, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, creo que ya se sabe un poco mas sobre la charla de Marvel y Clove sobre el precio de su libertad, así que bueno ya Katniss sabe cuanto costo la suya. **

**¿Era eso lo que pensaron? Bueno, pues así esta la cosa, por Peeta no se preocupen tengo un encuentro ya listo en mi mente, y también dentro de dos capítulos tendremos el PoV de Peeta y también bueno más personajes favoritos paseándose por esta historia. **

**Bueno esta vez no contesto los reviews porque ando corriendo, y bueno probablemente acutalice hasta que entre octubre porque tengo que preparar el ante proyecto de mi tesis y tengo que leer 10 libros para poder sacar la problematica, así que bueno nos veremos por aquí. **

**Pero gracias por comentar, me hacen muy muy feliz, cuando despierto me gusta ver mi celular sus reviews. Bueno las quiero, gracias por leerme y comentar. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo también por twitter. **

**BESOS IRES **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola pues aquí esta la actualización, gracias por leer, espero que les guste, ya viene la relación Peeta y Katniss y ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! Disfruten.**

**Discleimer. Todo le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

- KATNISS VOLVEREMOS A LLEGAR TARDE – escucho gritar a mi hermana menor, estoy cansada ha sido una semana de muerte, las clases han sido mucho más pesadas de lo que lo eran en el 4 y solo quiero quedarme en cama.

- Ya voy Patito – le digo tomando mis cosas mientras bajo las escaleras, ella está en la puerta con un pedazo de pan con pasas y un termo de café.

- Desayunaras en el camino.

- Si mamá – digo mientras avanzamos, siempre ha sido lo mismo, ella demasiado puntual y yo con ganas de dormir media hora más.

Han pasado cinco días desde que llegamos y debo decir que las clases han sido muy cansadas, ella se separa de mí y yo camino a mi clase del día, agradezco no tener más que tres clases con los profesionales, de modo que no me están molestando.

- Hola Katniss – me dice Marvel al alcanzarme.

- Hola – digo cansada.

- Tenemos clase juntos, ¿te ayudo con tus libros?

- No – digo a quemarropa.

- Oh vamos – dice el sonriendo – Mira que yo no le digo eso a cualquiera.

- Debo sentirme afortunada – digo con sarcasmo.

- Por supuesto, ¿vamos a tomar algo?

- Tengo clase.

- Yo te acompañaré ¿A dónde vas? – a mi taller.

- Oh, supe que serás cazadora y diseñadora, podremos ponernos de acuerdo que te parece, yo estoy en comunicaciones, puedo hacer proyecto con tus diseños.

- Gracias no lo sé. – digo deteniéndome en la puerta de panadería.

- ¿Paso por ti?

- Mira estoy ocupada.

- Bien hazte la difícil – me dice sonriendo – Créeme no dejaré de insistir.

- Que consuelo. – digo entrando, la clase está casi llena, casi nadie hay que yo conozca, solo Delly y Peeta que charlan animadamente.

Me quedo en silencio mirándolos hablar, hay algo en ese chico que me llama la atención, oh no quiero parecer demasiado obvia, ¿Qué pensaría Finn? Ahora parezco una tonta admiradora.

- Srita Everdeen la estoy llamando – escucho al profesor y camino hacia él, veo que es el Señor Everdeen. – Lo siento.

- Hoy estarás en amasado, tienes que aprender lo básico – me dice seriamente – Delly ayúdala.

- Claro – dice ella sonriendo y yo la sigo – Todos los demás en sus mesas está el trabajo que deben realizar, lo quiero en una hora.

Camino detrás de la rubia y se detiene mirándome, pero ahora luce distinta, pareciera que le caigo mal de pronto.

- Tienes que sacar la harina y mezclara, aquí están las instrucciones, pon todo aquí – dice mostrándome una gran batidora y después un botón – Y enciéndalo en el tres.

- ¿Es todo?

- Es todo, volveré después de ver mi trabajo.

Saco los ingredientes, la harina, la manteca, la levadura, sal, un poco de agua, todo exactamente medido, según las instrucciones todo va por partes de modo que pongo la harina y la manteca y enciendo en el número tres, la batidora hace un giro demasiado fuerte y quedo completamente bañada de harina.

Las risas de mis compañeros me hace estremecer, como si algo así ya hubiera pasado, me siento apenada y tonta, miro hacia el frente y veo a Delly con los brazos cruzados y una cara de "yo no fui" mientras intenta ocultar una sonrisa.

- Everdeen ¿Qué paso? – me dice el profesor pero me siento tan apenada por las risas que no cesan que salgo corriendo del salón.

Me oculto dentro de un closet donde guardan los lápices y el material de clases y mis lágrimas comienzan a caer, en verdad son crueles, ¿acaso es un tipo de novatada? De pronto me siento muy mal, algunos chicos lo hacían en el 4, pero ni Finn, ni Annie ni yo fuimos nunca participes de eso, ahora sé cómo se sentían. Escucho que tocan la puerta y dejo de llorar para abrir la puerta.

Recuerdo que ya se habían reído de mí, una vez cuando era niña y solo una persona no lo hizo y de pronto siento que mis mejillas comienzan a arder por la vergüenza cuando este recuerdo viene a mi mente.

- Hey – me dice un chico rubio con una gran sonrisa - ¿Te perdiste?

- No – digo sintiéndome más tonta aun - ¿Qué quieres?

- Ver si estabas bien, ven – dice el tomando mi mano y sacándome del closet. – Vamos no eres a la primera que le pasa.

- Pero si en la clase.

- Bueno eso si – me dice – pero así es como aprende uno – levanta un pañuelo y me limpia el rostro. – No llores. Te traje un poco de pan. – Me quedo mirando el pan y sus ojos azules y de pronto me veo transportada al pasado por un segundo.

- Gracias chico del pan. – El me mira y sonríe.

- Recuerdas que así me llamabas.

- ¿Tu y yo nos conocíamos?

- Si, creí que no te acordarías, eras tan pequeñita.

- Mi memoria no es muy buena.

- Te contaré si quitas esa cara de tristeza. – Yo sonrió sin poder evitarlo y me siento en un banco.

- Ves te ves mejor – dice el ofreciéndome el pan – Lo hice esta mañana. Oye lamento haber chocado contigo el otro día.

- No hay problema.

- Me da gusto que estés bien y tu hermana también.

- Gracias – digo sonriéndole - ¿Piensas platicarme?

- Claro – dice él – Pero tenemos que volver a la clase, estaré contigo en toda la hora y te contare.

Entramos de nuevo a la clase y veo a Delly echando chispas mientras estoy con Peeta siguiendo sus instrucciones.

- Verás – me dice mientras me señala las cantidades y como debo de cernir la harina, estoy trabajando mientras escucho su voz. – Nos conocimos en el kínder, un día de lluvia.

- Si recuerdo que llovió.

- Era muy fuerte, tu padre te iba a dejar a diario, pero ese día salimos antes de clase, la guerra estaba comenzando, no sé si te acuerdes, soy un año más grande que tú, salimos al patio central y los padres comenzaron a llegar por sus hijos, pero por ti no llego nadie, corriste hacia la reja para ver si venían por ti y te caíste en medio patio. – Cuando dice esto me acuerdo de ese momento, las risas de los que quedaban en el patio, pues caí en un charco de lodo que me dejo bañada completamente en agua sucia.

- Oh eso fue vergonzoso.

- Estabas allí llorando y yo te vi, recuerdo haber caminado a ti y haberte cubierto con mi paraguas.

- Y me ofreciste pan mientras esperaba a mi papá – le digo sonriendo mientras veo la masa en la plancha, esta lista para ser moldeada.

- Si, al final tú tío llegó por ti. Creí que no lo recordarías.

- Bueno – digo limpiando mi rostro y lo miro intentando no sonrojarme.

- Peeta – veo a Delly mimetizarse a nuestro lado con una gran sonrisa. – Vamos al comedor.

- Claro – me dice sonriendo – Nos vemos Kat.

- Si – digo viéndolo alejarse mientras yo quisiera estar a su lado.

Despues del taller salgo para ir a mi siguiente clase, es historia, la verdad me gusta, mi clase pasada fue cuando llegue e hice el examen, está el mismo profesor Beetee entro en la clase y llega Clove y se sienta a mi lado.

- Dime Katniss querida, ¿piensas ser novia de Marvel? - la miro y de pronto quisiera alejarme ella si que parece peligrosa.

- No – digo mirando al frente. – ¿Parece que quiero serlo?

- No, no es tu tipo, me entere que ibas a ir con la casamentera, ¿Por qué tenias ese privilegio? No eras del 4.

- Bueno – digo mirando hacia el frente, de nuevo las preguntas. – Mamá insisitó.

- Rayos debieron pagar mas por ti – dice mientras saca una libreta y comienza a dibujar.

- Yo vengo del 2, mi padre gasto hasta el ultimo centavo por sacarme de allí ahora vivo aquí, con una mujer que es pariente lejana de nosotros, creo que esta un poco loca, no lo sé, pero mamá y papá prefieren que viva aquí que en 2, dicen que allá siempre seré una pieza del Capitolio.

- Nunca lo pensé así.

- Envidio a los del 12 – me dice mientras arranca la hoja y me la entrega, ellos viven felices con lo que tienen, añorando lo que otros distritos tienen mientras que nosotros añoramos lo que el 12 tiene. Ironico ¿no? No seas tan matadita Katniss – me dice sonriendo y se aleja tomo la hoja y veo un dibujo y me sorprendo al lo que hay allí plasmado. Un boceto de Peeta, el mismo perfil que hasta hace unos minutos estuve viendo mientras Clove charlaba conmigo. Al pie rezaba "conozco tu secreto"

Doblo la hoja y miro a Clove que sonríe y habla con otra chica que no había visto, es mas alta que ella, casi el doble y mira Peeta y después a mi para ponerse a reír, siento que nuevamente me sonrojo y oculto mi rostro en mi brazo mientras el bochorno desaparece.

- Hey Katniss – escucho su voz e intento ocultar el dibujo en la libreta mientras Clove y la otra chica se rien de mí.

- Hola Peeta.

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno este es mi banco, ¿no te lo dijeron?

- No yo – digo y oculto el rostro. – Adelante.

- Me dijeron que obtuviste una nota alta.

- En serio.

- Si.

- Oye te gustaría ir a conocer el distrito mañana por la tarde.

- ¿El distrito?

- Si mira Delly organizo una fiesta en el bosque y quería ver si venías, digo estaremos todos.

- Ah claro yo. – La clase guarda silencio cuando el profesor se levanta para mirar a Effie mientras abre un poco.

- Katniss Everdeen – escucho que me llaman y me pongo de pie, no puedo terminar de hablar con Peeta, mientras voy a la puerta veo a alguien que no pensé ver y que en estos momentos me hace sentir que quiero desaparecer.

- AMOR – dice un entra al salón y frente a todo el mundo me envuelve en sus brazos y pega sus labios a los míos, dejando a todos estupefactos y yo quiero desaparecer, definitivamente.

* * *

**Bueno pues ¿como les quedo el ojo? ¿Quien crees que llego? ahahaha bueno pues espero que este fic les este gustando mucho. **

**Mil gracias a todos mis lectores que se han dado la vuelta por aquí, los que me han agregado a favoritos y a seguidores, gracias a Tonks Lunatica, a Chrushbut, Katniss Luz.**

**Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar, todos buenos y malos son bienvenidos! Les mando muchos besos, azucarillos y pan quemado. **

**Les deseo un excelente fin de semana y que la suerte este siempre de su parte. **

**IRES **


	9. Chapter 9

**Listo, antes de que me vuelva loca con los estudios.**

**Discleimer. Nada me pertenece todo es de Collins. **

* * *

**Capitulo 9.**

**PoV Peeta.**

No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, esa pequeña rubia es una de las chicas Everdeen, le sonrió y le entrego un pastelillo se marcha con Madge que se lleva el pastel para el alcalde y me quedo mirando un punto en el espacio.

- Bueno chico este es tu año de suerte – escucho que dice mi padre – La niña de tus sueños está de regreso.

- No sé de qué hablas papá.

- Claro – dice mientras entra en la parte trasera y vuelve con una canasta de pan recién horneado. – Hazte el disimulado, ¿acaso ella no es la niña que sueles pintar?

- Yo – digo y me sonrojo.

- Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta, esa niña era inolvidable, recuerdo verla correr detrás de Malcom, creí que nunca volverían al 12. Sabes que su padre murió.

- ¿En verdad? –digo con tristeza, deben estar muy tristes por su perdida.

- Si hace unos días, el alcalde me lo dijo, lo vio en el periódico.

- ¿Pero porque volvieron aquí? No tienen nada.

- Probablemente fue decisión de Sibyl – me dice mi padre – Creo que sabe que aquí serán felices. Vamos Peeta es tarde y tenemos que hacer esta entrega, ¿avisaste que solo llegarás al taller?

- Si padre – digo mientras voy a la parte trasera de la panadería para subir todo a la camioneta.

Después de estar toda la mañana trabajando mi padre me deja en el estacionamiento para ir a la clase y yo tengo que llevar el costal de harina para el examen, solo a papá se le ocurre a la mera hora. Camino con él de tal modo que me impide la vista, pero es un poco más grande que los normales, pero es la cantidad de harina que necesita ¿acaso piensa que tengo fuerza sobre humana?

De pronto siento que choco contra alguien y me detengo, no puedo bajar el costal porque no podré volverlo a levantar, veo la puerta del taller casi frente a mi suspiro ya deseo llegar.

- Lo siento.

- Está bien. – dice una chica creo que la golpee con el costal.

- ¿Te lastimaste?

- No yo. – eso me da gusto y me aprovechare de ella antes de disculparme como se debe.

- ¿Puedes abrirme la puerta?

- Claro. – Cuando entro al salón mi padre pide que tomen la harina para el examen, yo me doy la vuelta para salir de allí y veo que una chica camina hacia la salida, debo disculparme de modo que la alcanzo antes de que llegue con Portia quien la espera.

- Oye en verdad lo siento. – Me quedo estático al verla, no creí que en el primer día pudiera verla, luce muy, muy hermosa, aunque ya es casi una mujer aún tiene algunos rasgos infantiles que recuerdo en ella. Sus ojos grises me miran con sorpresa y la veo un poco sonrojada.

- Está bien, no hay problema.– y me regala una sonrisa que hace mi corazón bombear más sangre de la normal. - Tengo que irme, me esperan.

- Ah claro nos vemos.

Regreso al taller y hago la revisión de la clase, ser ayudante de mi padre me da puntos extras, como panadero tengo mucha experiencia pero es uno de mis talleres, papá necesita ayuda, me detengo donde esta Delly y reviso su mezcla, la escucho contarme sobre una fiesta que está pensando dar y que cuando tenga todo listo me avisara, yo le sonrió y me marcho, es mejor amiga pero a veces es un poco pesada.

Al salir voy a mis demás clases pero no me puedo concentrar me pregunto ¿en que clases estará? ¿volveremos a toparnos? La campana suena y es hora del entrenamiento y Kevin siempre quiere que vaya a verlo, de modo que me dirijo a las canchas donde estará lleno de admiradoras tanto de él como de Marvel, chicos engreídos, aunque sea mi hermano creo que podría hacer cosas más importantes que estarse luciendo.

Ambos son los mejores de la escuela y están esperando que lleguen las competiciones para ser nombrados representantes del distrito ante el Capitolio, el entrenamiento termina dejando a Marvel en el suelo, nuevamente mi hermano ha ganado, creo que tendremos un insoportable Marvel en las clases.

- Prim vámonos – escucho su voz entre la multitud y la busco con la mirada.

- Oh fue muy emocionante, sabes que los dos luchan por el primer lugar, imagínate si peleara contra Finnick ¿Quién ganaría?

- No tienes que preguntar.

- Pero fue tan emocionante.

- Si claro, Finn hubiera durado dos minutos menos. – Me acerco a ella por detrás cuando choca conmigo.

- Oh lo siento.

- Está bien. – le digo con una sonrisa y ella comienza a sonrojarse algo que me hace sonreir aun mas.

- ¿Acaso estas vengándote? – le pregunto.

- No, para nada yo – comienza a tartamudear y a sonrojarse aun mas.

- Es broma, así que ¿conoces a alguien que vencería a mi hermano?

- Si se llama Finnick Odair – dice Prim sonriendo y comienza a explicarme quien ese ese chico del que me habla. – Es su mejor amigo y es muy bueno.

- Pues espero algún día ver una lucha de ellos dos, por cierto soy Peeta Mellark.

- Oh es verdad, eres el chico de esta mañana.

- Si, te reconocí, ¿Prim verdad? – le pregunto.

- Así es, me encanto tu pastelito, Katniss el preparo los pastelitos de esta mañana.

- Vaya, sabían muy bien. – dice ella mirándome sorprendida.

- Así que eres la famosa Katniss.

- Yo, claro de que no soy famosa – de nuevo se sonroja, para mi si es famosa.

- Si, todos hablan de la chica Everdeen – digo sonriendo, algo que no es mentira, todos quieren saber ¿Por qué volvió? ¿Cuánto pago? Y quisiera callarlos, ¿Qué no tienen otras cosas en que chismorrear? .

- Peeta. – Escucho a Delly y nos mira a todos los que charlamos allí.

- Veo que conociste a la nueva alumna. Por cierto ¿no iras conmigo a la fiesta?

- Oh es cierto – veo la hora y es muy tarde, mi padre me asesinará. – Es tarde.

- Nos vemos chicas, ha sido un placer. – digo despidiéndome de ellas mientras Delly me toma del brazo y comienza a platicarme sobre su vestido y algunas cosas al as que dejo de prestarle atención.

Los días pasan lentamente y cada vez me levanto con una sonrisa en mi rostro, pues espero que este sea el día en que pueda volver a saludarla, es interesante como la vida puede comenzar en un segundo a girar en torno a una persona.

Pero los siguientes cuatro días no la veo, debo decir que estar un año más adelante no me ayuda demasiado, aunque tenemos dos clases juntos y esa es el primer día de la semana y hoy, además como bono extra tengo el taller.

Cuando tengo que ir al taller, Delly me sonríe y se cuelga de mi brazo, veo a un par de chicos mirarme con molestia, sé que ella tiene muchos admiradores, pero dice que no le interesa nadie, y en parte es bueno no quisiera que cualquiera tuviera el corazón de mi mejor amiga.

La miro cuando entramos en el taller y ella comienza charlar de todos los preparativos que tiene para su fiesta. Cuando mi padre comienza a pasar lista la busco con la mirada pero no la encuentro, hasta que la puerta se abre y puedo verla charlando con Marvel.

- Srita Everdeen la estoy llamando – ella mira a mi padre y se disculpa – Lo siento.

- Hoy estarás en amasado, tienes que aprender lo básico – le dice seriamente – Delly ayúdala.

- Claro – dice ella sonriendo yo miro a mi padre pidiéndole una explicación debí yo ayudarla, pero el sonríe como si le acabara de contar un excelente chiste y continua con la clase.

Estoy ayudando a Rhonda, una chica que varias veces me ha invitado a salir y que he rechazado por dos buenas razones, no me gusta y la siguiente es que eso debería hacerlo yo, no ella. Pero las cosas no son como yo quiero verdad.

Una explosión de carcajadas me hace levantar la mirada de la flor que estoy creando con el glaseado y busco que lo ha provocado. Una preciosa Katniss cubierta de harina mira a toda la clase y sale corriendo del salón, veo a Delly disculparse con mi padre y decirle que ella debió haber hecho algo mal.

- Peeta ve a buscarla – me dice mi padre y yo le sonrió ¿acaso supuso que esto pasaría?

- Si

- y cuando regresen quédate con ella el resto de la clase.

- Pero profesor yo puedo – dice Delly.

- Tu tienes un examen Señorita – le dice – Ahora todos dejen de reír y a trabajar.

Camino siguiendo el rastro de harina que ha dejado por todo el corredor hasta que me detengo fuera de un casillero, ¿acaso se ocultó dentro? Golpeo suavemente y abro la puerta para verla allí, con su rostro surcado de lágrimas de vergüenza

- Hey ¿Te perdiste?

- No – y la veo ocultando su vergüenza - ¿Qué quieres?

- Ver si estabas bien, ven – La tomo de la mano y la saco de allí, al hacerlo puedo sentir cosquillitas en las manos. – Vamos no eres a la primera que le pasa.

- Pero si en la clase. – Bueno en eso tiene razón, aunque a mi me paso lo mismo, cuando era pequeño.

- Bueno eso si, pero así es como aprende uno – saco mi pañuelo y comienzo a limpiarle el rostro. – No llores. Te traje un poco de pan.

- Gracias chico del pan. – Escucho su susurro y le sonrío, entonces me recuerda y algo dentro de mi estalla.

- Recuerdas que así me llamabas.

- ¿Tu y yo nos conocíamos?

- Si, creí que no te acordarías, eras tan pequeñita.

- Mi memoria no es muy buena.

- Te contaré si quitas esa cara de tristeza. – Se sienta en un banco y yo le hago compañía aunque debemos volver a la clase.

- Ves te ves mejor. – Ella toma el pan que le ofrezco y lo huele - Lo hice esta mañana. Oye lamento haber chocado contigo el otro día.

- No hay problema.

- Me da gusto que estés bien y tu hermana también.

- Gracias ¿Piensas platicarme? – me dice sonriendo.

- Claro – dice él – Pero tenemos que volver a la clase, estaré contigo en toda la hora y te contare.

Entramos de nuevo a la clase y la guío a su lugar, el que será su área de trabajo todo el año.

- Verás Nos conocimos en el kínder, un día de lluvia. – le digo mientras comienzo a explicarle como hacer las cosas.

- Si recuerdo que llovió.

- Era muy fuerte, tu padre te iba a dejar a diario, pero ese día salimos antes de clase, la guerra estaba comenzando, no sé si te acuerdes, soy un año más grande que tú, salimos al patio central y los padres comenzaron a llegar por sus hijos, pero por ti no llego nadie, corriste hacia la reja para ver si venían por ti y te caíste en medio patio. – puedo verla claramente llorando por lo que estaba pasando, era una pequeñita y su vestido se había arruinado.

- Oh eso fue vergonzoso.

- Estabas allí llorando y yo te vi, recuerdo haber caminado a ti y haberte cubierto con mi paraguas.

- Y me ofreciste pan mientras esperaba a mi papá.

- Si, al final tú tío llegó por ti. Creí que no lo recordarías.

- Bueno – la veo limpiar su rostro y de nuevo se llena de harina y se sonroja levemente. Cuando voy a invitarla a salir escucho la voz de mi mejor amiga.

- Peeta. Vamos al comedor.

- Claro. – No me di cuenta que la clase había terminado, ella se distrae y sonrió quizá será para la próxima. -Nos vemos Kat.

- Sí.

Delly me cuenta que ella no tuvo la culpa por lo de la harina y no le digo nada, solo la escucho no puedo dejar de pensar en Katniss, en el hecho de que charlamos como viejos amigos y aun sin siquiera conocernos, aunque siempre desee ser su amigo, desde que la vi aquella vez en la clase de música.

Acompaño a Delly y me siento a su lado pues me pidió que hiciera un pastel y me quiere enseñar el diseño que hizo para él. Mientras ella me enseña los dibujos miro por el salón y la veo con Clove charlando. ¿En verdad? Vaya son tan diferentes una de la otra como el agua del aceite.

- Ya viste, Manson te está mirando – me dice Delly y veo que es cierto, después mira a Katniss y comienza a reírse. Y cuando la veo casi puedo brincar de felicidad por ver dónde está.

- ¿Piensas invitarla a salir? – me pregunta y puedo ver que mira hacia donde yo, ¿acaso se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos?

- ¿Crees que haría mal?

- Creo que le gustas – dice ella mientras yo junto mis cosas. – Además es bonita. – Es cierto, ella tiene razón de modo que tomo mis cosas y me pongo en pie.

- Quizá lo haga, gracias amiga – le digo y camino hacia mi lugar.

- Hey Katniss – le digo al acercarme y escucho la risa de Manson sobre los demás ruidos.

- Hola Peeta.

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno este es mi banco, ¿no te lo dijeron?

- No yo, adelante. – y me siento a su lado.

- Me dijeron que obtuviste una nota alta.

- En serio.

- Sí.

- Oye te gustaría ir a conocer el distrito mañana por la tarde.

- ¿El distrito?

- Si mira Delly organizó una fiesta en el bosque y quería ver si venías, digo estaremos todos.

- Ah claro yo. – La clase guarda silencio cuando el profesor se levanta para mirar a Effie mientras abre un poco.

- Katniss Everdeen – escucho su nombre y veo al a subdirectora entrar, no podemos terminar de hablar porque ella mira al frente y se pone en pie para ir hacia la puerta. Y lo siguiente es lo que menos espero. Un grito con la palabra "amor" resuena en el salón que ha quedado sumido en silencio, y un chico más alto que ella la toma en sus brazos y la gira en una vuelta mientras sus labios se encuentran y siento como quisiera desparecer para no ver eso.

* * *

**Se que esperaban sa****ber quien llego, pero aun las dejaré con la duda, aunque bueno, ya han dado sus propuestas y definitivamente la unica que dire que no es... es Johanna extraño jajaja pero bueno, es un chico rubio. **

**Nos vemos gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, intentaré subirlo pronto pero con todo el lio de la escuela quizá tarde un poco más además de que la historia aun se esta formando en mi mente, de modo que tardaré un poco más y se que será un poco larga, veamos que dice mi imaginación.**

**Panes y azucarillos para todos. **

**IRES **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todo el mundo que entra a seguir esta historia que ha estado un poco detenida, pero no olvidada, disfruten el capitulo y nos vemos abajo.**

**Discleimer... nada de esto me pertenece. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 10****.**

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le digo mientras salimos de clase por órdenes de Effie que me mira con reproche en la mirada.

- Jovencito ¿Qué comportamientos son esos? En este distrito las muestras de afecto se hacen después de un compromiso previo.

- Pero estamos comprometidos –dice el con una sonrisa.

- Cato eso no es verdad – le digo – Effie lo siento, puedo volver a clase.

- Por supuesto pero – dice mirando a Cato y después a mi.

- Cato tengo que volver a clase, ¿podemos vernos después?

- Claro, siempre los deberes primero que yo – dice con una sonrisa enorme – Te veré al rato, pero por favor ve a verme, me voy hoy mismo.

- Si lo prometo. ¿Dónde estarás? – le pregunto.

- En las oficinas del alcalde.

- ¿Y bien? – me pregunta Effie cuando se marcha y yo voy al salón.

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo que decirle algo a Haymitch.

- ¿Qué? – vuelvo a preguntar.

- Katniss esto será un chisme en menos de unas horas, tengo que saber ¿están comprometidos?

- No – le digo – Casi lo estuvimos, pero no – suspiro – te lo explico luego ¿vale?

- Bien – dice ella y yo entro en el salón donde están todos mirándome con curiosidad.

- Lo siento profesor.

- Está bien, ahora contesta las siguientes preguntas.

Después del examen salimos de clase, ya no volví a cruzar palabra con Peeta parecía demasiado distraído, en verdad me gusto ese momento que pasamos charlando, lo busco con la mirada y lo veo hablando con Delly que ríe tontamente.

- Katniss – me dice Prim cuando me ve – Sabes que Cato está aquí.

- Si – le respondo cansada – Ya vino a verme.

- Katniss eso es genial. – me dice brincando – Es tan romántico.

- PRIM – le digo viendo que algunos se detienen a escuchar.

- Oh Katniss cuéntame.

- No pasó nada, de hecho tengo que ir a verlo.

- Puedo acompañarte, quiero saludarlo.

- Bien –digo y las dos salimos de la escuela en dirección a la alcaldía.

Cruzamos la calle que está llena de vida y color pero yo estoy malhumorada ahora seré la comidilla de la escuela. Cuando llegamos a la alcaldía lo veo salir, ahora que lo veo con calma me doy cuenta que luce diferente y debo decir que muy impresionante, pero que puedo esperar de ese chico que es el hijo y probablemente sucesor del alcalde del distrito 2.

El chico termina de hablar con una persona y nos ve y sonríe levantando la mano.

- CATO – grita Prim y corre hacia él. él la toma en sus brazos y le da un giro completo.

- Mírate Prim luces muy linda.

- Oh Cato, ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías?

- Fue algo inesperado, pero lo más inesperado fue no encontrarlas en el 4.

- ¿Fuiste allá?- le pregunto sorprendida.

- Claro quería verte.

- Vamos Cato, además ¿Qué es eso de que casi eres mi prometido?

- Bueno yo era tu cita con la casamentera. – Prim abre los ojos y comienza a reír.

- Basta – digo sonrojándome.

- Chicas las he echado de menos ¿Por qué no se mudaron al 2?

- Mamá nos envió acá.

- Pueden transferirse, puedo hacer.

- No – digo cortándolo y veo su mirada de dolor. – Es que ya me estoy adaptando y bueno es mi hogar.

- Pues – dice el – Tendré que venir a verte más seguido. Tengo que llevarle algo a mamá ¿Qué puedo llevar de aquí? ¿Carbón?

- Oh no, hay una pastelería son deliciosos los pastelitos – dice Prim.

- Pues llévame – Cato me envuelve en su abrazo y toma a Prim de la mano, casi podría decir que parecemos el cuadro de la familia perfecta.

Prim le cuenta a Cato todos los pormenores de su clase, de lo que Rue le ha dicho y le cuenta la leyenda de nuestro tío que, ahora que la escucho parece más ciencia ficción que realidad.

- Vaya Prim imagínate eres descendiente de un héroe, y dime Prim, no te gustaría mudarte al 2.

- ¿Al 2? Pero acabamos de llegar.

- No nos vamos a mudar – le digo apartándome pero él me vuelve a abrazar. – No te saldrás con la tuya.

- Bueno lo intenté. – me dice el suspirando y nos detenemos frente a la panadería.

Cuando entramos a ella el aroma a pan recién hecho inunda mis sentidos y recuerdos vienen a mi mente, recuerdos donde veía a un niño rubio embarrado harina mientras luchaba con un pedazo de masa, en ese momento la panadería era más pequeña y podía ver el área de trabajo desde donde mi padre me sentaba.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – me dice Cato pegando su nariz a mi mejilla lo que me hace estremecer.

- Cato – le digo apartándome y me aparto para ver a Peeta asomarse pues la campanilla aun suena en la puerta.

- Puedo… ah hola – dice mirándome y después a mis acompañantes – puedo ayudarles.

- Venimos por pan – dice Prim – Enviaré algunos al distrito 2 – dice sonriendo – me permitirás enviárselos a tu madre.

- Claro estará feliz de que mi cuñadita se los haya enviado.

- Puedes venderme una canasta de esas – dice señalando una hermosa canasta de mimbre que reposta en la parte de atrás.

- Claro – dice él y se la da a Prim que toma a Cato de la mano para ir a escoger el pan.

- ¿Trabajas aquí? – pregunto ah que tonto verdad.

- Si, bueno es de mis padres. Y él es…

- Un amigo, del distrito 2.

- Bueno un amigo muy íntimo – al decir esto alzo las cejas sorprendida y sonrojada y el también se sonroja. – Tengo que ir a sacar el pan – me dice saliendo a la parte trasera.

- ¿de que hablaban? – me pregunta Cato.

- De nada, es mi compañero de clase.

- Ah ¿acaso le gustas?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te gusta?

- Cato – le digo casi con un grito – Creo que tu tren esta por salir – le digo dándole un cariñoso golpe en el hombro.

- Sigues golpeando como niña.

- Soy niña – le digo con un puchero.

- Si quieren regresar al 2 saben que las recibiremos en casa.

- Gracias.

- Por cierto – me dice pagando antes que Prim que comienza a repelar. – Te tengo una – de pronto choca con alguien que acaba de entrar.

- Oye fíjate. – dice mirando al chico y de pronto la veo sonrojarse.

- Lo siento, ¿te hiciste daño?

- Estoy bien – dice la chica dándole la espalda y después Cato sale con Prim que continua repelando.

- Hola Clove – digo mirando a mi compañera que se dio la vuelta y está mirando a mi amigo.

- Katniss hola – dice ella mirando a Cato y después a mí.

- Amor vámonos – dice Cato y yo me despido de Clove y salgo para separar a Prim de Cato que al fin le convenció de pagarle el pan.

- Prim – le digo mirándola con reproche. – Deja que el pague.

- Pero Katniss.

- Ya después nosotros le invitaremos algo cuando vayamos a verlo.

- ¿iremos? – dice Prim con un grito de jubileo – Te amo hermana.

- Y yo también – secunda el queriendo besarme pero me aparto. – Ya tuviste tu dotación de besos por hoy.

Camino con mi hermanita del brazo rumbo a casa, acabamos de dejar a Cato en el tren que me hizo prometerle una fecha para ir al distrito 2 de modo que le he dicho que para las fiestas de navidad iremos, quizá Haymitch quiera ir con nostras.

- Katniss, si hubieses sabido que el era tu cita en la casamentera, ¿habrías ido?

- No – digo mirando al frente.

- Pero te gusta. – me dice deteniéndome - ¿o estoy equivocada?

- No lo estás – digo sonrojada – Pero el que me guste no significa que me quiero casar con él.

- ¿Entonces te gusta alguien más? No – dice ella sonriendo – Es Finn verdad.

- Claro de que no – y me siento colorada, no es la primera que me lo dice.

- Si es el, verdad, como no me di cuenta, ustedes se aman – dice ella – Siempre están juntos, recuerdo cuando los encontré en.

- PRIM – digo deteniendo su perorata – Somos amigos, punto. No pasa nada entre nosotros deja tu novela para otra persona. Ahora vámonos que si no Haymitch se puede preocupar.

- Si lo que digas – dice con una sonrisa y se adelanta en una carrera que no estoy dispuesta a secundar.

Mientras camino me quedo pensando en las palabras de Cato, "puede ir al 2 si lo desean" suspiro y camino hacia la ciudad, quizá compre un poco de pan para llevar a casa, camino por las calles y entro de nuevo en la panadería y veo al Sr. Mellark colocando pan.

- Hola Katniss – dice el y me sonríe - ¿Cómo van las clases?

- Bien, gracias. Vengo por algo de pan.

- Pues toma el que te guste, Peeta esta arriba por si quieres verlo.

- Ah yo – digo y siento que me sonrojo. No venía a verlo, ¿Por qué me dice eso? – Gracias, le dejo mis saludos – digo tomando un poco de pan y dejándolo en la barra.

- Está en su taller, ¿sabes que pinta?

- No, de hecho casi no hemos hablado.

- Pues ve a verlo, lo vi algo triste. Pasa a saludarlo en lo que envuelvo esto. – dice señalando una puerta y camino hacia allá, se que debería darme la vuelta pero a la vez quiero seguir platicando con él. Abro con cuidado y entro en lo que podría decir parece una galería, cuadros y cuadros por todos lados me quedo sorprendida mirándolos y admirando los colores y los contrastes, al igual que las técnicas.

Sigo en silencio mirando uno con un atardecer, otro del frente de la panadería, uno que casi podría decir que es el Capitolio pero a la vez es muy diferente, me quedo mirando uno de una niña que está cantando ante varios niños, usa un vestido de cuadros y dos trenzas. Escucho un ruido y veo a Peeta ante un lienzo en blanco y pronto comienza a trazar líneas de varios colores, una luego otra yo me quedo en silencio admirándolo, pronto veo que es un atardecer, o eso imagino, los colores naranjas comienzan a tomar tonalidades hermosas y no puedo mas que admirarlo, me acerco un poco y sin quererlo muevo una lata que esta en el suelo y el se detiene y me mira.

- Hola – digo apenada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo siento, tu padre me dijo que estabas aquí.

- Si, bueno – dice el mirando sus cuadros y después a mí. – Es que no suele venir nadie.

- Lo siento me voy – digo apenada – nos vemos en la escuela.

- Katniss espera – me dice y yo me detengo sin girarme. - No quise sonar demasiado brusco, la verdad, eres la primera que entra aquí, ¿Qué te parecen mis cuadros?

- Son impresionantes – le digo con una sonrisa – Este – digo señalando al que esta junto a la niña cantando - ¿Es el Capitolio?

- Si, bueno no, en realidad papá tenia un viejo diario donde describían lo impresionante que es el Capitolio y yo bueno de esa descripción lo hice. No tengo el gusto de conocerlo.

- Pues es casi idéntico. Solo – digo señalando un edificio – Este edificio tiene la terminación redonda hasta arriba, tiene uno de los mejores restaurantes de allí.

- ¿En verdad? ¿Viviste allí?

- No, teníamos que ir, cada dos meses, un registro, en realidad no lo se, era un tipo de trabajo becario. Cato me invito a comer allí con sus padres.

- Vaya – dice el poniendo a remojar sus brochas.

- Tengo que irme, tengo que llevar pan.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar?

- Claro –le digo sorprendida por mi propia respuesta.

Caminamos en silencio mientras el me comenta sobre la ciudad y sobre como las cosas han cambiado poco a poco desde que él era niño, no puedo dejar de comparar este lugar con el 4, los niños corren libres, la gente rie, y parece no preocuparse por el mañana, mientras que en el 4 es distinto, todos tienen algo que hacer, una agenda que cumplir, y el pueblo esta dividido entre dos zonas.

- Katniss – me dice sonriendo pero luego no dice nada.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- nada – me dice dándose la vuelta mientras me deja en la puerta – Nos vemos en clase.

- Sí.

Lo veo marcharse y me quedo mirando cómo se marcha cuando escucho una risita detrás de mí.

- Prim

- Así que por eso no quieres a Cato, te gusta el panadero.

- Cállate ya – le digo entrando en casa.

- Te gusta, acéptalo.

- ¿Quién te gusta? - pregunta Haymitch acercandose y mirando la calle.

- Peeta. - contesta Prim.

- ¿Peeta? – dice el mirándome y después a Prim.

- Katniss él tiene novia – me dice Haymitch mientras toma la bolsa del pan de mis manos – Creo que están prometidos o algo así. Además ¿no me ha dicho Effie que tienes prometido?

- A mí no me gusta. – digo mirándolos a los dos – Me voy a dormir.

Entro en mi habitación y no puedo dejar de pensar en Peeta, en su mirada, en su forma que camina, sus comentarios tan atinados y la manera que le gusta discutir en las clases, lo he visto varias veces entre clases y su forma de reír me encanta, todos parecen disfrutar de su compañía, quisiera poder decirle "suspiro por ti" pero me da mucha pena, Clove me dio a entender que sabe que me gusta, pero ¿he sido tan obvia?

Debo confesar que me gusta, desde que chocamos aquella vez, algo hizo que una corriente electrica me recorriera, es como me decía Annie, el tiempo se detiene cuando estas con él, quizá y me haya enamorado, pero no estoy segura de eso.

Bajo las escaleras y cruzo la sala para entrar en el estudio, Prim está durmiendo y Haymitch se ha ido a su casa, de modo que no me preocupo de que me escuche. Abro la puerta y tomo el teléfono, es tarde pero sé que él está despierto.

- ¿Qué paso esta vez? –escucho que me contesta después de un bostezo.

- Siempre contestas así – digo con una sonrisa.

- No, pero sabía que eras tú. Antes de que me digas nada, yo no sabía que iba para allá.

- Lo sabías –digo con voz de júbilo.

- No, en verdad, Annie me lo dijo hoy, me pregunto que creía sobre como tomarías el que fuera a verte Cato. ¿Se portó mal?

- Sabes que no y que Prim lo ama.

- Si, si no fuera tan creído me caería bien.

- Finn si no es creído lo que pasa es que tu no soportas que él te haya ganado en la competencia de lucha.

- ¿Ahora estas de su lado? ¿Para eso me despertaste?

- No – digo suspirando. – La verdad tengo algo que decirte.

- Oh no puede ser – dice con voz de júbilo – ¿Es la plática verdad?

- Finn yo no sé de qué hablas – y se que me estoy poniendo roja, lo bueno es que nadie puede verme.

- Dime, como se llama, al fin alguien conquisto tu corazón verdad, pero solo tienes una semana, vaya niña, ni siquiera yo logre conquistarte en ese tiempo.

- Finn eres mi mejor amigo desde hace años.

- Y eso que, eso no quita el hecho de que me gustes y yo a ti. Oh que Cato este colado por ti.

- Tu eres novio de Annie – digo con un leve levantamiento de voz.

- Y eso que, tu eres su mejor amiga y las amigas comparten todo, puedo darte un pedazo de mi corazón.

- Ese ya es mío – digo sonriendo – Además no creo que a ella le haga gracia.

- No le digas ni una palabra, pero no me cambies la conversación, ¿Quién es? ¿es residente del 12 o transferido?

- Es bueno, de aquí, su padre es comerciante.

- Ah, muy bien hecho, pero y ¿Qué piensa de ti?

- No lo se, creo que tiene novia.

- ¿Y?

- Finn.

- Bien lo que sea, pues espero conocerlo. Le diré a Annie, así que espera su llamada.

- ¿Se lo dirás? No puedes hacerlo. – Ya me imagino me llenará de preguntas y no se si podre engañarla sobre mis sentimientos que en realidad todavía no se cuales son.

- Ah no niña, me matará si sabe que yo lo sé y ella no, así que mañana quizá te hable.

- Buenas noches Finn.

- Buenas noches cielo.

Me quedo abrazando la bocina mientras escucho el timbre de que él ya colgó y pienso en sus palabras y en mis sentimientos ¿en verdad me gusta? ¿ me estoy enamorando? No imposible, dije que nunca lo haría. Pero no tengo respuesta al revoloteo en mi estomago y las ganas de volver a verlo, así que me pongo de pie y vuelvo a mi cama, quizá durmiendo deje de sentir esto dentro de mí.

* * *

**Muajajaja ok no era quien ustedes esperaban, pero no se preocupen nuestro queridisimo Finnick hara rabiar de celos a Peeta, oh ya les adelante una nada, pero pronto verán porque, habra musica, mucho romance, celos e intrigas. **

**Gracias a todo el que me ha dejado review y me ha agregado a favoritos, la verdad he tenido intención de seguirlo rapido, pero estoy en mi último año escolar y si Dios lo permite estoy planeando hacer un viaje a China en un año entonces tengo que ponerme las pilas para que todo salga bien y pueda ir, así que debo graduar bien, mejorar mi inglés y lograr que me den trabajo ahora que salgo para ahorrar para mi viaje. **

**Así que si no actualizo pronto, no se preocupen mi ardillita tiene trabajo de sobra, pero el fic sigue en la bandeja de pendientes. **

**Les dejo mil besos y bueno, nos vemos antes de que termine el año. **

**Los quiero. **

**IRES **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todas y todos, le traigo un nuevo capitulo y sin mas demora me despido, nos vemos abajo. **

**Discleimer... creí que Santa me traería los derechos de los Juegos pero aun le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y nada es mío. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

Los días comienzan a pasar de una manera sorprendente después de la visita de Cato, las clases cada vez siento que se hacen más complicadas y los deberes son hasta cierto punto exagerados de modo que cada tiempo libre que tengo lo paso en la biblioteca, deseo tener buenas notas para convencer a Haymitch de pasar las fiestas en el 2.

- Katniss – me grita Prim para despertarme.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le digo intentando seguir durmiendo, batalle mucho para calentarme y ahora no quiero despertar.

- Kat está nevando.

- ¿Nevando? – le digo mirando hacia la ventana que está cubierta de escarcha blanca. – Eso es imposible, apenas estamos en octubre.

- Katniss es diciembre.

- ¿Qué? –digo sorprendida mirando el calendario.

- Has estado estudiando como loca, creí que eras un zombie.

- graciosa.

- Vamos abajo, dice Haymitch que no suspenden las clases de modo que abrígate.

- Si mamá – le digo sonriendo mientras ella corre a encerrarse en el baño.

Me siento en el borde de la cama y pienso en todo el tiempo que paso, la verdad si me daba cuenta de que anochecía y amanecía, pero dos meses en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me preocupa, aunque mis trabajos finales están terminados y seré libre para disfrutar mis vacaciones en el 2 y si Haymitch acepta en el 4.

Cuando llego a la escuela todos se me quedan viendo y comienzan a murmurar, bueno eso no es la primera vez, creo que ha sido así desde que Cato llegó pero el hecho de estar en mi propio mundo me hacia no notarlo, ahora que mi mente esta mas tranquila, el único que me hablo durante unos días fue Peeta, pero ahora con tanto que hacer solo me conformo con mirarlo a los lejos y pienso en sus bellas pinturas cuando estoy diseñando mis vestidos, ¿habrá terminado lo que estaba dibujando? Extraño seguir charlando con él, siempre tenía algo interesante que decir, pero de pronto simplemente me dejo de hablar, quizá esa fue la razón verdadera que me sumergí en los libros. Camino en silencio y tomo mi lugar y abro el cuaderno donde comienzo a garabatear.

- Hey Cuatro – me dice Marvel que me mira molesto.

- Soy Katniss.

- Pero prefieres el cuatro ¿no? Por eso nos has ignorado.

- Me gusta aquí y yo no los he ignorado.

- Claro por eso no fuiste a la fiesta.

- ¿Fiesta? – Y recuerdo que Peeta me invito y él también, pero olvide por completo la fecha.

- Lo siento lo olvide.

- Claro paso hace un mes, deberías ir a revisarte – dice el mirándome socarronamente – Quizá es por eso que no querías salir conmigo, por tu prometido, pero lo olvidaste.

- Yo… - me quedo mirándolo intentando saber porque menciona a Cato, creí que era asunto olvidado. Además nadie sabe sobre mi supuesto compromiso. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Todo se sabe aquí querida, pero no es justo que juegues con los corazones de nosotros y de él.

- Yo no.

- Te vi con Mellark, y te he visto como lo miras – en eso me pongo roja ¿a qué se refiere?

- Aquí las reglas sobre las relaciones son muy estrictas, no somos liberales como en el 4. Dime ¿Cuántos novios tuviste en el 4?

- Oye no son liberales. Y eso no te importa. – le digo molesta.

- Si los defiendes porque no te marchas. – Después de intentar asesinarlo sin éxito con la mirada vuelvo los ojos a la libreta.

- Déjala en paz – escucho una voz y veo a una chica castaña sentarse a mi lado, la he visto varias veces pero no hemos hablado.

- Vaya, vaya Katniss Everdeen quien diría que eres una mosca muerta.

- ¿Qué? –digo mirándola – Ni siquiera nos conocemos.

- Eso no es verdad descerebrada, claro que te conozco que tu no he hayas tomado en cuenta es otra cosa. Johanna Mason, procedente del 7.

- ¿Mason? Oh eres la hermana de Amber.

- Cierto – me dice riendo – Por lo menos conoces a mi hermana.

- Por supuesto y a tus padres, pero ¿Por qué no estás en el 4?

- Cuando arrestaron a papá yo estaba en casa de mis tíos, enferma.

- Oh – es todo lo que digo.

- Mi hermana suele hablar de ti, me dijo que tienes novio en el 4 que lo dejaste cuando viniste.

- ¿Te dijo eso?

- Bueno sé que eran buenas amigas.

- Algo así – digo suspirando.

- Y me dijo que discutieron. – En eso tiene razón Amber y yo llegamos a la misma edad al distrito 4 y después de conocer a Finn la conocí a ella, antes que a Annie, las dos nos convertimos en buenas amigas, crecimos juntas y bueno Finn es mi mejor amigo de modo que ella siempre estaba con nosotros. Y me di cuenta que ella sentía algo más que amistad por él, como sabía que sentía él algo por mí. Discutimos cuando él la rechazo diciéndole que el me quería a mí y no volvió a dirigirme la palabra, Finn y yo continuamos juntos como amigos, cuando me dijo lo que sentía, yo no supe que decir, me gustaba no puedo negarlo pero solo un poco de la forma romántica y de alguna manera llegamos al solo amigos, ahora es novio de mi mejor amiga.

- Si algo así. –digo saliendo de mis pensamientos.

- Pero entonces andas con dos chicos a la vez, me dijo que andas con un tal Odair pero también cuando van al Capitolio con el chico rubio y además coqueteas con Peeta y Marvel.

- Yo no.

- Vaya Katniss quien lo diría – dice ella poniéndose de pie– Gracias por este momento. – La veo ponerse de pie y segundos después Clove se sienta donde ella estaba.

- Katniss ¿quién es el chico guapo que vino a verte?

- ¿Cato?

- ¿Así se llama? Y son parientes o algo. Desde hace tiempo quiero preguntártelo, pero tienes una expresión que dice "no se me acerquen"

- No, solo he estado un poco ocupada.

- Entonces, ¿es tu novio?

- No, solo somos amigos.

- ¿Sueles besar a tus amigos? Dicen que es tu prometido.

- Eso fue de él.

- ¿Me lo presentas?

- ¿En verdad?

- Si, es muy guapo y creo que podrías ya sabes echarme una mano. Yo no creo que seas una chica… -se queda callada y después sonríe – Bueno entonces, me lo presentas, verdad.

- Bien la próxima vez que hablemos le diré de ti.

- Gracias –dijo poniéndose de pie mientras el profesor entraba para comenzar la clase.

La clase avanzo de una manera monótona, estaba enseñando algo sobre la historia de Panem y sus hechos históricos, cuando la campana sonó todos se pusieron de pie me dirigí al comedor y tome mi charola, me serví un plato de desayuno y camine por las mesas, todas estaban ocupadas ¿o era mi imaginación?

De modo que me siento en un rincón yo sola, Prim esta en una mesa al final, la veo reír con Rue y juego con mi comida, la verdad no tengo hambre, todos han estado actuando demasiado ahora que mis preocupaciones han disminuido y presto atención a mi alrededor, ¿desde hace cuantos días estará pasando esto?

- ¿Por qué estás sola? – escucho una voz y veo que es Gale que me sonríe. – Hola Catnip.

- Hola – le respondo con una sonrisa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a verte, Madge me hizo un comentario y creí que necesitarías apoyo. Además que cuando le pregunto a Haymitch por ti, solo gruñe.

- ¿comentario?

- Si sobre que todos creen que eres una chica sin corazón que vienen a engatusar a los chicos de aquí y de cada distrito donde estas para luego romperles el corazón. Y para acabarla te crees tan importante que no le diriges la palabra a nadie.

- ¿eso soy?

- Dímelo tu. – dice tomando un pedazo de lonche de jamón de mi plato - ¿lo eres?

- Claro de que no. Yo de hecho, nunca – me sonrojo y bajo los ojos al plato – Nunca había besado a nadie.

- Ah entonces ese chico robo tu primer beso. – Su comentario me sonroja, cierto ese fue mi primer beso y Cato lo robo. - ¿Entonces te casaras con él?

- No – digo – Nunca ha sido mi plan, de hecho no creo casarme.

- Yo sí – dice él – Lo haría digo no es tan mala la vida, además mi trabajo me está permitiendo llegar a un buen puesto, mi plan es que Panem sea mejor.

- ¿Con Madge?

- Ese es el plan, aunque bueno – dice mirándome como solía hacerlo Finnick, coquetamente – Podría encontrar otra. - Me pongo roja y bajo la mirada mientras él me mira.

- Jaja es broma Catnip, ella me gusta mucho, la amo – me dice y mira hacia donde esta ella, es el único lugar donde las diversas escuelas se unen. La veo mirarnos y se pone de pie y camina hacia donde estamos.

- Hola chica – dice sentándose al lado de Gale - ¿Estas acaso coqueteando con mi hombre?

- Yo… yo bueno – digo y miro mis manos.

- Es broma Katniss – dice sonriendo y su cabello rubio brilla con la luz del sol que entra por las ventanas – No hagas caso de las habladurías, no todas tienen el mismo carisma que tú.

- Yo no tengo carisma –digo sorprendida. – Nunca he sido buena para hacer amigos.

- Pues no creo que necesites esforzarte mucho – me dice – se que tienes varios amigos, pero cuídate de ciertas personas, ahora quita esa cara. Por lo menos quien debe de preocuparte parece no creer esas historias – dice mirando una mesa y sigo su vista y mis ojos se topan con unos azules que miran hacia nosotros. Y tanto el como yo desviamos la mirada cuando nos encontramos.

- Eres tan pura – dice Gale y se termina mi lonche. - ¿Ya le dijiste que te gusta?

- No – digo casi en un grito – Además, el bueno, no me gusta.

- Claro – dice Madge sonriendo. - Pero cuéntanos porque él rubio dice que es tu prometido.

Los miro y regreso a jugar con mi comida, nunca he tenido más amigos que Finnick y Annie y Amber, aunque ella dejo de hablarme hace años, de allí en fuera todos fueron crueles conmigo, solo ahora sé porque, por la historia de mi familia.

- A Cato lo conocí hace seis años, fue nuestro primer viaje al Capitolio, teníamos que ir y estar allí un mes viviendo con una familia Capitolina que nos enseñaba la forma de vida de ellos, desde modales hasta un oficio, lo llamaban el boleto de salida, pues nosotros teníamos la oportunidad de conocer a alguien y bueno éramos elegibles para matrimonio.

- ¿Los vendían? – pregunta Gale molesto.

- No de esa forma, nos dábamos a conocer y al cumplir diecisiete íbamos con la casamentera y nos presentaban a varios prospectos, de ellos podíamos elegir uno, pero la mayoría eran de otros distritos, no podíamos quedarnos con alguien del 4. Amber decía que éramos la carga de ese distrito, pero que le conveníamos por el dote que los que nos elegían daban por nosotros.

- ¿Entonces ese chico te compro? – vi como Gale se indignaba, ahora que lo escucho, creo que está mal, porque hasta cierto punto somos vendidas y el ingreso sustenta el cuatro.

- No fue así – le digo mirándolos – Para mí el me… me rescato, la primera vez que viajamos al Capitolio nos bajamos del tren, al parecer dejan a los que menos toleran con las peores personas y yo era una de ellas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Desde los 10 años todos debíamos trabajar en las salinas, o pescando de alguna manera, papá trabajo tiempo extra hasta antes de morir, pero impidió que trabajáramos, dijo que él deseaba una niñez normal para nosotras.

- Tu padre si que era extraño. – dice Madge – Ya entiendo porque te odiaban. Y donde entra Cato.

- El iba con su padre a recoger a la niña que viviría con ellos. Y cuando paso un hombre todo el mundo se hizo a un lado y el me eligió y me tomo del brazo tan fuerte que me hizo llorar.

- ¿Y les permiten eso?

- Son los que más dinero tienen – digo quitándole importancia al asunto. – Yo no lloré, pero mis lágrimas me delataron y cuando me iba vi a Cato que me miraba sorprendido y solo escuche.

- Papi vamos a llevarnos a ella. – Su padre me miro y al hombre que me arrastraba y solo dijo – Nos la llevaremos.

- ¿Y qué dijo ese nombre?

- Nada, el padre de Cato es el alcalde del 2 y representante dentro de los ministros del Capitolio, así que no pudo decir nada. Sé que si Finn hubiese ido, el me hubiera protegido, pero el se quedó con gripe, ese mes además de que luego me enteré que los del 4 no van al Capitolio porque no lo necesitan, los que van lo hacen por gusto, pero sé que los padres de Finnick no le permitirían hacerlo. Ese mes estuve en casa de Cato y conocí a sus padres y su hermano, ellos me aceptaron y me hicieron parte de su familia. De modo que cada vez que me tocaba ir, Cato iba a esperarme.

- Entonces ¿se enamoraron? – pregunto Madge.

- No, él es como mi hermano y él lo sabe, pero me dijo que cuando tuviera la edad nos casaríamos, nunca esperé que fuera cierto. Después el y su familia invitaron a mis padres y a mi hermana a pasar una temporada en el 2, pero como papá no podía salir mamá nos dejó ir solas y Prim conoció a Cato y bueno desde entonces la llama cuñadita.

- Entonces no es tu prometido, ni él ni el otro chico.

- No, Finnick es mi mejor amigo, desde los cuatro años, y es novio de mi mejor amiga, ellos se comprometieron un mes antes de venirme.

- Pues creo que si todos escucharan tu versión no se dejarían llevar por chismorreos, pero no dejes que eso te haga sentir mal.

- ¿están hablando mal de mí?

- Velo de esta manera, eres el centro de atención en estos momentos – me dice Madge – Tengo que irme, amor nos vemos y tu Katniss deja de coquetearle – me dice sonriendo y se marcha con sus amigas.

- Ahora, volvamos al tema que crees evadir pero no dejaré en paz, Haymtich me comento que te gusta el panadero.

- Acaso ese hombre no sabe guardar un…

- ¿secreto? Sabe hacerlo no lo dudes, pero no quiere que salgas lastimada. Así que con eso me confirmas que te gusta.

- A mi no me gusta.

- En serio, entonces puedo invitarlo a sentarse. He Mellark. – dice y me pongo roja y tomo mi botella de agua.

- Gale, amigo ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Hace un rato – dice riéndose – Te presento a Catnip, Catnip el es Edrei Mellark.

- Vaya la chica Everdeen, es un placer, ya te dijo que siempre perdió contra mí.

- Ya quisieras amigo. – dice Gale riendo. – Agradece que ya gradué.

- Bueno yo también pero vengo a entrenar a los chicos – dice el sonriendo –Te dijo que le ofrecieron quedarse aquí, pero prefirió irse al 2.

- ¿Vives en el dos?

- Si, bueno, trabajo en la nuez.

- Gale me dio gusto verte tengo que ir a entrenar a Marvel ya sabes el campeonato.

- Sí, me imagino que esperas hacer ganar al 12, sé que todos se volverán locos con la noticia.

- Pues ya veremos dicen que el del 2 y el 4 son muy buenos. Aunque Marvel los mejores.

- ¿y tu hermano?

- Peeta, bueno es el suplente pero Marvel quiere viajar al Capitolio como vencedor del 12, cree que así puede reivindicar a su familia.

- Pues quizá, pero las cosas quizá no son lo que parecen – dice Gale.

- Gusto en conocerte Catnip – dice Edrei y se retira.

- Me llamo Katniss. – digo pero él ya se ha marchado.

- Creo que debes ir a tu clase Catnip.

- Pero no me dijiste nada de que vivas en el 2.

- Hablaremos después, hoy tienes que ir a clase. Nos vemos en la noche.

Las clases avanzan tranquilamente y en el taller veo a Peeta, pero no me habla de hecho parece que me evade, después de terminar escuchamos un anuncio donde nos dicen que hay una reunión con todos los alumnos de 15 a los 18 y nos reúnen en el salón.

- Bienvenidos – dice Effie sonriendo – Gracias por venir, me da gusto que todos hayan venido, pues esta noticia es muy, muy importante y se que a todos les agradará. Tendremos un baile en honor a nuestro equipo de lucha – todos gritan de felicidad pues es la primera vez que quedan en segundo lugar para ir al Capitolio.

- Y tendremos aquí a los equipos de cada distrito, pero también tendremos un baile y las chicas de nuestro distrito estarán a la venta. – Todo el mundo miramos a Effie sorprendidos.

- Cierto – dice el director interrumpiendo a Effie – lo que la Srita. Trinket quiso decir es que, tendremos una subasta para pagar el viaje de nuestro equipo de lucha, además de que los mejores vestidos rediseñados irán con las chicas ganadoras en la subasta, así que las chica que quieran entran en subasta acérquense a los chicos de diseño para que les ayuden con sus trajes, las chicas de diseño entrarán automáticamente a la subasta. Es todo, regresen a su salón.

- Este festejo es el sábado, tienen toda la semana para alistarlo.

Me quedo congelada en mi lugar, ¿Qué una semana? Imposible, ¿obligatorio? Salgo del salón y veo a mis compañeras apuntarse para entrar en la subasta, cedería mi lugar con gusto, pero sé que Effie me odiaría y no quiero que me vuelva a dar un sermón, ya creo que está olvidando los sucesos de Cato.

* * *

**Lamento la demora, la verdad deje mi computadora y mi memoria se viruleo y bueno, excusas tengo para aventar hacia el cielo, pero la cosa es que ya esta aquí, quería poner esto para que se entendiera porque todo el mundo ama a Katniss jeje su vida no ha sido un lecho de rosas, y bueno no se preocupen ya saldrá Peeta en el siguiente y comienza el drama, el romance y todo lo demás, no he olvidado la historia, pero entre mis tareas y el trabajo de vacaciones, no le encuentro el gusto a las vacaciones, pero pregunto ¿acaso solo mis maestros son los enfermos de dejar tarea en vacaciones? bueno es parte de la vida.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por leer y por agregarme a favoritos. **

**Acabo de leer un libro que se llama Sin Historial de Lissa d Angelo y esta muy lindo, si tienen oportunidad de leerlo, haganlo y me cuentan que tal les pareció. **

**Besos a todos y que tengan un excelente fin de año e inicio del 2013, que Dios este siempre de vuestra parte. :) **

**IRES **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, por favor no me maten por la tardanza es culpa de mi disco duro (pero el de mi cabeza) es que la verdad este capitulo esta listo desde hace quince días, pero creí que lo había subido, me fui de viaje a Hermosillo y creí que antes de irme lo había subido y hoy entre a revisar mi perfil y miren no estaba arriba, así que una disculpa y bueno ya que disfruten el capitulo. **

**DISCLEIMER... NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO ES DE SUZANNE COLLINS, SI TODO ,PEETA, FINNICK, INCLUSO GALE Y CATO ... u_u" PERO GRACIAS A ELLA LOS TENEMOS PARA NOSOTROS.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Cuando entramos en la clase veo que Peeta está en la mesa, de nuevo nos toca compartir pupitre, cuando ve que me acerco sonríe y pienso en lo que Gale me dijo y eso hace que las mariposas vuelen en mi estómago.

- Hola – le digo sentándome a su lado.

- Así que eres parte de la subasta.

- Muy gracioso.

- Quizá pague por ti. – dice y siento que me sonrojo y miro la libreta. – Así que ya no estas ocupada estudiando.

- Bueno, he adelantado unas pocas tareas –digo sonriendo.

- Los últimos días me ignoraste tanto que me parecía que… - deja su conversación a la mitad porque una pequeña chica nos interrumpe.

- Lo siento Peeta – me dice Clove y se sienta en nuestra mesa – Dime que arreglaras mi vestido.

- Pero – digo mirándola – dijeron que a los que…

- Si se lo que dijeron, pero quiero que tú lo arregles, quizá Johanna también. – guarda silencio cuando ella se acerca y me sonríe.

- He descerebrada ¿arreglaras mi vestido?

- ¿Tú te subastaras? – le pregunta Peeta.

- Claro, ¿piensas comprarme? ¿O la compraras a ella? No es tan linda.

- Entonces lo harás – dice Clove girando los ojos y mirándome – Iremos hoy en la tarde a tu casa, velo de esta manera, te compensaremos para que puedas viajar al 2 a visitar a ese hermoso chico que tienes allá, es una cita, vámonos –dice Clove y las dos se alejan cuando el profesor entra e inicia la clase.

Escucho al profesor hablar mientras comienzo a trazar vestidos en las orillas de las hojas, no puedo negar me ha llegado a gustar mucho esto del diseño y no se me da tan mal, aunque creo que Cinna habla de más cuando dice que tengo buen gusto.

La clase termina cuando Delly se acerca y abraza a Peeta del brazo mientras veo a Prim esperándome en la puerta.

- Oh Peeta verás que mi vestido será fantástico, ¿vas a pagar por mi verdad?

- Es cierto tu también estas en diseño ¿verdad? – le escucho decir.

- Si, según lo que escuche, tendremos permiso de estar toda la noche y sin chaperon, imagínate.

- Genial – dice él, yo me siento molesta y sin despedirme salgo a encontrarme con mi hermanita que me mira expectante.

- Cuéntame todo – me dice con una sonrisa.

- No es nada.

- Oh claro – dice sonriendo – Pero de todos modos me enteraré, Rue ira a cenar a casa.

- Genial, Haymitch brincará en un pie. – Y las dos comenzamos a reír mientras nos dirigimos a casa.

Cuando llego a casa veo a Haymitch en la casa dejando una bolsa de compras de comida, creo que le gusta que estemos aquí últimamente lo veo diferente a la primera vez que lo conocí ahora bebe pocas veces y viene a cenar todos los días con nosotros aunque vivimos en casas separadas.

- Hola Haymitch – le digo entrando a casa Prim también le saluda y sube corriendo al cuarto.

- Hoy tendremos visitas, ¿vienes a cenar también?

- ¿Regreso tu prometido?

- No – le digo y me sonrojo, no había dicho nada sobre eso hasta este momento ni cuando Effie le dijo sobre la llega de Cato.

- Creí que lo conocería esta vez. Claro que vendré además Gale, está aquí le dije que se diera una vuelta.

- Bien entonces prepararé cena para todos y para tu información Cato no es mi prometido.

- Lo sé, pero eres tan graciosa. ¿Quiénes vendrán?

- Algunas chicas de la escuela.

- ¿Amigas tuyas?

- Algo así.

- Bueno y yo que pensaba que tenías la gracia de una babosa muerta.

- Que gracioso – le digo sonriendo – La cena estará lista a las ocho.

- Claro aquí estaré ¿oh quieres que me vaya?

- Puedes quedarte, no tengo problema.

- ¿Quiénes vendrán?

- Clove, Johanna y Rue.

- Claro pura gente conocida – me dice riendo. – Será una gran fiesta, iré a ver a Effie.

- Claro – digo sonriendo mientras comienzo a sacar todo del refrigerador para poder meterlo en el horno antes de que lleguen mis amigas, "yeih" creo que Finnick y Annie estarían orgullosos de mí al saber de mis nuevas amigas.

Para las siete ya estaba lista la cena y había arreglado todo en el cuarto, las telas, los hilos y el papel para arreglar sus vestidos, ¿Qué me pondría yo? Suspire y me deje caer en la cama, en la mesita de noche tenía una foto de mis padres, la tome de la sala y la coloque allí, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los rebeldes no se hubiesen levantado? Viviría aquí con mis padres en el 12, papá me levantaría y bueno, solo tendríamos que esperar no ser los siguientes en los juegos del hambre, pero ¿Qué posibilidades tendría de salir sorteada?

Un ruido en la puerta me hace darme cuenta que ya es hora, así que me pongo de pie y bajo a recibir a mis invitadas, solo tenía cinco días para preparar la ropa para el baile y tenía que arreglar tres vestidos.

- Hola descerebrada – me dice Johanna entregándome una bolsa – Allí esta, los veremos al rato.

- Gracias.

- Hey Katniss huele muy, muy bien – dijo Clove entrando en la cocina. – Oh no puedo creerlo es el chico guapo – dijo mirando una foto que tenía pegada en el frigorífico.

- Es cierto – dijo Johanna - ¿Cómo se fue a fijar en ti?

- Disculpa – digo mientras las invito a subir, la verdad las dos eran buenas conmigo y me hablaban, eso me sorprendía casi todos los días, de hecho eran las únicas que me hablaban de verdad en la escuela.

- Lindo cuarto, por lo visto quieres empezar a trabajar desde ahora –dijo Johanna.

- Tengo más tarea saben, y eso del diseño no se me da bien.

- Oh claro que si – dijo Clove – He visto tus diseños, sabes que Cinna tiene muchas esperanzas en ti.

- ¿En verdad?

- Porque crees que Delly te odia, llegas y le quitas todo.

- Hasta su novio – dijo Johanna riendo.

- No es su novio Johanna, aunque le gustaría –dice Clove

- Yo no.

- Vamos, acepta que te gusta Mellark.

- El es un buen amigo.

- Aja – dijo Johanna sacando su vestido – Lo que digas, pero te diré un secreto, él está enamorado de ti.

- '¿En verdad? – dije sintiendo las mejillas llenarse color.

- Claro, esa mirada de chivo a medio morir, me hace querer vomitar.

- Vamos Jo – dijo Clove – Acepta que mueres de celos, además deberías apresurarte o Delly seguirá envenenándolo y se lo quedará.

- ¿A que se refieren?

- A que tu eres una chica fácil -dijo Clove y la mire sorprendida, ese término no era algo que se le dijera a cualquiera, en el distrito 4 era la peor manera de referirte a alguien y no es la primera que me dice así en este distrito.

- Yo no. – digo pero me quedo muda, nunca me habían dicho así.

- Se que no lo eres, pero sigo sin explicarme que te hace tan popular entre los chicos.

- Nunca he sido popular, ahora porque no me dejan revisar sus vestidos y ¿Qué quieren que les haga?

- Claro mira – dijo Johanna sacando un hermoso vestido dorado que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación ¿Qué quería que hiciera con él?

- Vaya es muy bonito. – digo sinceramente.

- Lo sé, era de mi madre, porque no le levantas un poco de aquí y por acá.

- Esto es hermoso – dijo Clove y levante la mirada estaba revisando mi closet y saco el vestido que mi madre me consiguió para ir con la casamentera.

- Es muy lindo – dijo Johanna – En verdad.

- Gracias, fue el último regalo de mi madre.

- Katniss ya llegamos – escuche a Prim que entro en la habitación y miró alegre el vestido.

- Hola – dijo Rue

- No puedo creer que lo trajiste – me dice mirándolo – Es tan lindo, ¿te lo pondrás para la subasta?

- Claro que no.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Para que era?

- Para ir a ver a Cato obviamente – dice ella risueña.

- ¿El chico lindo? – pregunta Clove.

- Si, oh sería un fantástico cuñado, pero a Katniss le gusta otro.

- Ves todo el mundo lo sabe – me dice Johanna – Tu sabes quién le gusta verdad Prim?

- Peeta. – dice Rue tranquilamente – Todo el mundo lo sabe – dice la niña de cabello oscuro sentándose en la cama.

- Rue te dije que no le dijeras nada. – dijo Prim sonrojada.

- Prim ¿tu lo sabías?

- Katniss todo el mundo lo sabe – me dice Johanna – ya te dije, por eso te odia Delly. Ahora vamos a trabajar.

Comienzo a dibujar los vestidos después de extenderlos en la cama, Johanna y Clove están sentadas en la habitación de Prim con Rue charlando y las escucho reír y sonrió ante esto, Prim se ha vuelto sociable y sé que a todo el mundo le gusta, siempre ha sido así, lo sorprendente es que quieran ser mis amigas.

Recuerdo que en el distrito 4, Annie fue la única que se acercó a mí, había tenido un muy mal día después de que se burlaran de mí por estar siempre con un chico y que me dijeron cosas espantosas, pero ella se acercó y me tendió su pañuelo, aparte de ella y Finnick no había nadie más, la hermana de Johanna me odiaba a causa de mi amistad con Odair.

- Preciosa – escuche que me llamaba Haymitch desde abajo.

- ¿Si?

- Te llama Odair – dijo él y yo deje el dibujo en el suelo y corrí hacia el teléfono, él nunca hablaba así que sería algo importante.

Me encerré en la biblioteca y me deje caer en el suelo, mi lugar favorito para charlar con él.

- Hola.

- Cielo, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Además ¿porque no me has llamado?

- He estado ocupada.

- Sí, eso me dijo tu tutor, que no me has contestado en este tiempo, ¿acaso me olvidaste?

- Estaba ocupada, mis amigas están arriba.

- ¿tienes amigas?

- ¿te parece tan raro? – pregunte.

- No, me da gusto, mira cielo no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo entrenamiento, solo quería decirte que te tengo una sorpresa.

- ¿Cuál?

- Luego te la daré.

- ¿Entonces para que me llamaste?

- Solo para oírte, ya te extrañaba, te quiero preciosa – Y colgó la línea del teléfono, me quede mirando el aparato. ¿Qué fue eso?

Salí y vi la hora, era muy tarde, no esperé tardarme tanto en los dibujos, me puse a poner la mesa y calenté el horno para que estuviera caliente la cena.

- Acaso hay algo que me quieras decir.

- No – digo mirando a mi mentor. - ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, mira Katniss – dice sentándose y por primera vez desde que llegue veo una mirada de preocupación. – Este distrito tiene cierto tipo de lineamientos.

- Igual que el resto.

- No, no es igual, este es un poco diferente, pero en algunas cosas es igual.

- ¿Entonces que me quieres decir?

- No es bien visto que una muchacha soltera de tu edad sea vista con varios chicos a la vez, no es correcto. – Y lo vi arrugar la frente, quizá preocupada porque sonaba como Effie.

- Yo no estoy con varios chicos a la vez.

- Si, lo estás – dijo el seriamente.

- No - repetí.

- Mira, primero está tu prometido del distrito 2, Prim me ha dicho que conoces a sus padres.

- Si, son amigos de la familia.

- Y ahora este chico que te llama, crees que no me sorprendió que te llamará "Cielo"

- Siempre me ha dicho así, lo conozco desde que llegue al 4.

- Y luego el chico del pan, ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

- ¿Peeta?

- Si el vino a buscarte.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- Que estabas en la línea con tu novio, que si quería esperar.

- Finnick no es mi novio. – le digo exasperada.

- El me dijo que lo era.

- Ah eres un tonto Haymitch – dije subiendo a mi habitación molesta para ver a Prim y a todas las demás mirarme sorprendidas, pensé que estarían en el cuarto de mi hermana.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunta Prim.

- Nada, ya está la cena.

- ¿Te peleaste con tu novio? – me dice Clove sonriendo.

- No tengo novio y dejen de molestar con eso.

- Uh que humor – me dice riendo Johanna y bajamos a cenar donde todo el rato me la paso mosqueando por el mal humor que he ha dejado Haymitch y ellas.

En algún momento de la cena llega Gale y Effie, la casa parece estar de fiesta, pero yo estoy de muy mal humor el cual no desparece porque todos se ríen a mis costillas. Después de la cena todo el mundo se despide y se marchan agradeciendo la cena y el buen rato que pasaron, la cocina está limpia al igual que los trastes, de modo que subo a mi habitación a hacer mis deberes mientras pienso en los diseños que tengo que arreglar.

- Kat – me dice Prim entrando en mi cuarto. - ¿Estas bien?

- Si.

- Estas molesta por que tienes que arreglar esos vestidos.

- No.

- Oh, ¿entonces?

- No es nada – le digo suspirando – tengo mucho que hacer es todo.

- Oye ellas están jugando sobre lo de Peeta.

- Lo sé, además no me gusta – le digo volviendo al dibujo que tengo enfrente.

- Pues a mi se me hace muy simpático y tiene unos ojos muy lindos.

- Prim – le digo sonriendo, no me hará caer en eso – ve a dormir.

- Buenas noches Katniss. – dice besándome en la frente y sale hacia su habitación.

Me quedo mirando la puerta que ella acaba de cerrar y suspiro la verdad me gusta mucho y me siento un poco extraña por la llamada de Finnick ¿Qué es lo que querría decirme? ¿Por qué dijo que era mi novio? nunca había dicho algo así, ni siquiera cuando se me declaro y yo le dije que lo quería.

Los siguientes días son una locura, todos los que estamos en diseño tenemos que trabajar en los diseños que nos hayan encargado y el nuestro, será nuestro examen final, de modo y que las clases pasan volando y evito ir a comer para poder terminar el trabajo, cuando entro en la clase del profesor Beetee voy cargada de telas y patrones y me siento en mi lugar donde Peeta está ocupado escribiendo en su cuaderno.

- Hola –digo sonriendo – No he podido verlo en toda la semana y debo decir que lo extrañaba, siempre tiene algo interesante que contarme que me hace olvidar mi estress. – Haymitch me dijo que fuiste a la casa.

- Hola – responde secamente pero sin mirarme, me quedo en silencio pues al parecer no dirá nada más y miro mi libreta de los bocetos con ganas de llorar, que tonta, ni que fuéramos amigos, pero creí que lo éramos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad dijo. – No era nada. – Y con esto termino nuestra inexistente conversación.

La clase pasa en silencio, no puedo concentrarme, todos estos días estuve preparándome mentalmente para hablar con él y ahora él me corta de esta manera, quizá mis sentimientos si eran inexistentes, cuando la campana suena él se levanta y sale del salón sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Peeta? – me pregunta Delly.

- ¿Yo?

- Si nunca lo había visto tan molesto, pero por lo visto se dio cuenta que eres una…

- Delly no tienes a alguien más que molestar – dice Johanna – Tenemos cosas que hacer verdad Katniss.

- Sí.

- Vamos tenemos que alistarnos, el baile es mañana en la noche y debemos ir a terminar esos vestidos, adiós Delly.

- Nos vemos – le digo y agradezco a Johanna por venirme a rescatar.

- Hey – dice Clove - ¿Qué quería Delly? ¿copiar nuestros vestidos?

- Claro de que no, solo esta de odiosa, ya la conoces – dice Johanna. – Vamos Katniss mañana es el gran día y tenemos que ir a buscar los accesorios.

- Porque no van ustedes, yo las alcanzaré en mi casa.

Cuando salgo veo que el entrenamiento está iniciando, veo a los dos chicos en la lucha, uno de ellos es el hermano de Peeta, lo veo mirando a su hermano y me detengo al verlo, no hay nadie solo los luchadores y Peeta, todos los demás están corriendo para el baile del día siguiente.

- Hola – digo y el me mira sorprendido pero no responde. - ¿acaso te hice algo? - Digo a punto de explotar.

- No – me dice – estoy ocupado.

- ¿Y el que estés ocupado te hace ser grosero? Discúlpame, pero primero me hablas bien y me tratas genial y después te comportas como un tonto. Si va a ser así mejor no me hables. – Al ver que no me dirá nada me doy la vuelta.

- Hey Catnip – escucho que me dice Edrei y se acerca junto con Marvel.

- Hola chicos.

- ¿te está molestando mi hermano? – me pregunta.

- No –digo sonriéndole – Solo venía a verlos, espero que ganes Marvel.

- Gracias, te dedicaré la pelea. –dice sonriendo - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Oh no, ustedes aún están entrenando.

- De hecho terminamos, porque no van y toman algo – dice Edrei, Marvel le sonríe y el me quita toda mi carga para salir a mi lado del gimnasio.

Camino en silencio por los corredores, estoy enojada, Peeta creí que era diferente, cuando es igual a los demás.

- No le hagas caso – dice Marvel, pero no respondo – Es un tonto por no ver que te gusta.

- A mí no.

- Vamos, no nací ayer, pero ¿Qué rayos le ven a ese tipo? Ni que fuera tan fuerte y guapo como yo, quizá tu amigo pueda compararse conmigo pero él no.

- No sé de qué hablas.

- Oigan esperen – dice el mientras nos alcanza en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué se te olvido Mellark? – pregunta Marvel. – Ves es lo que te digo – me dice y sé que estoy sonrojándome.

- Yo – dice y me mira y luego a él.

- ¿Si?

- Pues.

- Peeta te estaba buscando – le dice Delly y me mira y después a Marvel. – Quiero que me acompañes a ver mi vestido.

- Bueno nos vamos – dice Marvel dándose la vuelta.

- No puedo Del – dice el - Acompañaré yo a Katniss, tengo que mostrarte la pintura que acabo de terminar.

- Bueno yo iré con Marvel a tomar algo. -digo mirando a Marvel que me sonríe.

- Mejor vete con él – me dice – yo iré a ver si Clove me acompañará al baile, aunque creo que tendré que pagar por ella. – Le entrega mis cosas a Peeta y se aleja de allí dejándonos a los tres.

- ¿Ella ha visto tus pinturas?

- Bueno – dice Peeta – Solo una vez.

- No entiendo que ves en ella Peeta, pero verás que es más de lo que dicen de esta chica fácil. – la veo alejarse y me quedo aún más roja.

- Discúlpala, ella bueno, suele ser muy grosera cuando se enoja.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Peeta? Creí que habíamos dicho todo.

- No – me dice y mira el suelo – Katniss me gustas mucho – me dice de sopetón y me quedo sorprendida – La verdad siempre me has gustado, pero yo, bueno no quiero hacer nada mal, y bueno desde hace días quería decirte algo, pero no fuiste a la fiesta y luego siempre andabas ocupada, así que bueno, se que no debí decirte esto porque tienes novio y.

- ¿Qué? yo no tengo novio. Si te refieres a Cato el no…

- Ah bien – dice el y parece relajarse – Entonces quisiera que, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos esta noche?

- ¿Hoy?

- Si, iré por ti a eso de las 6 y dile a tu hermana que nos acompañe ya sabes "el chaperón"

- Oh me parece bien. Tengo que irme.

- Pero te acompañaré.

- No – digo sonrojada y siento que si hablo de nuevo las mariposas de mi estómago saldrán volando por mi boca. – Adiós.

Mientras camino por las calles hacia la casa veo a Gale que camina hacia mí con su mochila en el hombro y me sonríe.

- Te ayudo.

- Gracias, ya llegue de todos modos. –digo dejándolo en el sofá después de que el me abre la puerta.

- Acabo de venir a buscarte. Creí que no te vería.

- Pues aquí estoy, ¿Qué pasa?

- Vengo a despedirme, regreso al 2.

- Oh, te acompañaré a la estación. – digo tristemente, ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia y su amistad.

- Me parece bien, así charlamos en el camino. – me dice sonriendo.

- Salimos de la casa y caminamos en silencio, él se detiene en la entrada que divide el pueblo de la Villa de los Vencedores y me mira.

- Creo que sí dices la verdad – me dice mientras juega con sus llaves en la mano – Sobre quien te gusta, los demás tendrán que aceptar tu decisión.

- Yo. – no digo más pues el parece conocer mi corazón y todo lo que me preocupa.

- Hey deben saber que no todos pueden tenerte, yo lo acepté el día que te marchaste.

- Gale.

- ¿Qué? era un niño de seis años y estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga, ¿crees que no me dolió que te marcharas? No puedes pedirle a alguien como yo que no ame a la única que siempre le demostró su amistad.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes, eso era cosa de niños, eres como mi hermana, recuerdas a mi hermanita, ella sería tan linda como tú. – No tengo mas que decir, mi corazón se a oprimido, no puedo imaginarme la vida sin Prim, en verdad debo decir que lo admiro por haber sobrevivido y ser un buen hombre aun ante todo lo que vivió. – Además ahora amo a Madge, ella es la chica de mi vida y sé que tú sabes quién es aquel al que amas, aun sobre todos los demás.

- Pero es ilógico casi no lo conozco. – Quiero decirle que me dijo que yo le gustaba, eso es aún mas ilógico pero me quedo callada al escuchar sus palabras.

- ¿Quién dijo que el amor tiene lógica? Debes hablar con él, si es lo que quieres, si no, pues mejor no hables con él, aléjate un poco de él, ve con el otro chico si es al que amas, y verás que pronto eso que sientes pasará.

- ¿y si no?

- Pues yo estaré a tu lado mientras lo necesites.

- Gracias Gale. – Le digo abrazándolo y se marcha en la oscuridad hacia el tren que sale al distrito donde esta Cato y su propuesta de matrimonio para mí. Cuando lo veo alejarse me doy la vuelta pensando en las palabras de Gale y en las de Peeta y se que no tendré que ir con Cato pues Peeta me ha dicho lo que yo quería escuchar, regreso a casa esperando que den las seis para poder salir con Peeta en nuestra primera "salida oficial"

* * *

**¿Qué tal? la verdad cuando lo terminé me gusto mucho, y como según yo lo había subido me sorpendió no recibir reviews con sus comentarios, dije ¿no les gusto? U_U y cual es mi sorpresa no lo había subido. **

**Lo siento en verdad intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, tengo una semana de vacaciones antes de mi ULTIMO SEMESTRE! gracias a Dios y bueno intentaré actualizar este y el otro y ver si termino uno que ya casi me asesinan por no actualizar pero me quede en blanco. **

**Que tengan una excelente semana y fin de semana también, ah y por cierto subí otro fic se llama SIEMPRE FUISTE TU y participa en un foro (me invitaron que bien no?) Así que si quieren leerlo y votar será muy bien recibido y también lean los otros se divertirán mucho. **

**Besos y que la suerte este siempre de su parte! **

IRES


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok aquí esta la actualización, se que he demorado, pero tengo mucho que escribir y poco tiempo, espero que les guste. **

**Discleimer... nada me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Entro en la casa y tomo todas las cosas para los vestidos, son casi 4 horas las que tengo para que él venga y los vestidos están casi terminados, mañana es el baile y lo que no me esperaba era escuchar que Peeta me diría que le gusto.

Subo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y comienzo a preparar los vestidos Johanna y Clove llegarán en un rato y yo tengo que terminar, me pongo a trabajar perdiendo la noción hasta que un grito me saca de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Katniss? ¿Estas aquí?

- Si – digo saliendo y me topo a Prim que viene con Clove y Johanna.

- Te estábamos buscando, es muy tarde y Clove dijo que irías a buscar los accesorios.

- Bueno vine a terminar, están listos – dije sonriéndoles.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me dice Johanna mirándome de cerca.

- Nada, ¿Por qué?

- Tienes algo extraño, bueno no importa – dice mientras sube a la habitación y nosotros vamos detrás. – Es maravilloso, estoy segura que ganaré.

- Bueno no estés tan segura – dijo Clove levantando su vestido y parándose frente al espejo. – Tienes competencia.

- Pues creo que es todo – les dijo mirando el reloj que marca las 5:30

- ¿Nos estas corriendo? – Pregunta Johanna.

- No es que, bueno – les digo – Tengo que ducharme y tengo cosas que hacer.

- Ah pues, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, tenemos que ver lo de los accesorios trajimos algo para ti.

- Bien – les digo entrando al baño mientras pienso como les diré que Peeta me invito a salir mientras sin que se rían al respecto.

Cuando salgo aún están allí riendo con Prim mientras colocan los accesorios sobre mi vestido.

- Katniss quedo maravilloso – dice Prim mientras lo admira. – Parecen plumas.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- La tela no lo sé, solo pensé que se vería muy bien.

- Pues te luciste, en verdad quedaremos en ridículo.

- Oh no, tu vestido es maravilloso – le digo y miro de nuevo el reloj. Faltan 10 a las seis y sé que pronto llegará.

- Chicas en verdad tengo cosas que hacer, está bien si nos vemos mañana dos horas antes de la fiesta.

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer Kat? – me dice Prim – Effie nos invitó a cenar

- Yo, bueno – digo y me sonrojo – Pues, Peeta me invito a salir.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta Clove mirándome sorprendida.

- ¿Cuándo? – dice Johanna las veo mirarse y después me miran a mí.

- Hoy ¿Por qué?

- Por nada, Prim creo que debes arreglarte, necesitan chaperón.

- Bien iré a ponerme algo lindo.

Cuando dan las seis de la tarde las cuatro bajamos a la sala, después de mucho insistir, les he dicho todo a Clove y a Johanna que solo me miran con un gesto indescifrable, no sé si es bueno o no, ellas lo conocen más que yo y me siento preocupada miro el reloj y veo cómo pasan los minutos, dos, cinco, diez, veinte, cuarenta, sesenta.

- Katniss quizá algo lo detuvo – me dice Prim que se encuentra asomada en la ventana.

- o alguien – dice Clove mientras bebe un refresco en la cocina.

- Ya va a llegar –dice Prim, pero yo me siento nerviosa porque sé que no vendrá y ellas saben porque las miro y me atrevo a preguntar.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿De qué? – dice Johanna – Ok nos iremos.

- No – digo – ustedes saben algo, así que díganme.

- Katniss – me dice Clove – El salió con Delly fueron al distrito 11 a buscar los accesorios de su vestido.

- ¿Qué? – le digo – imposible, el me dijo que vendría.

- Nosotros lo vimos irse con ella iban a la estación.

- Ah – digo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y ganas de llorar – Yo tengo que… - digo corriendo al estudio y cerrando la puerta con llave.

Las escucho despedirse y a Prim golpear la puerta una y otra vez hasta que cansada se marcha a su habitación, tomo el teléfono y marco a casa de Finnick sé que él me dirá que soy una tonta por fijarme en otro chico que no es él.

- ¿Hola? – dice una voz femenina.

- AH hola Sra. Odair soy Katniss.

- Querida – dice ella alegre – Si buscas a Finn no está, el salió pero volverá en unos días, ya sabes el torneo de lucha.

- Gracias. – Digo suspirando.

- Oye has hablado con él o con Annie.

- No ¿Por qué?

- Bueno esos niños con tantas cosas quizá olvidaron decirte, se van a casar en dos semanas, para que veas si puedes venir a la boda, se que Annie se sentirá muy feliz.

- Claro – digo sorprendida – Lo intentaré, dígale que me llame.

Me quedo en el suelo sentada, ¿se van a casar? Y ninguno me lo había dicho, me siento de pronto perdida y tengo ganas de desaparecer en este momento, no por el hecho que se casen, sabía que tarde o temprano eso sucedería pero no era algo pensé enterarme por otra persona que no fueran ellos y por un momento me siento traicionada.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro acostada en el suelo del estudio los rayos del sol me despiertan y me enderezo, miro el reloj y veo que son las once de la mañana, hace rato que amaneció pero mi casa esta silenciosa y abro la puerta para ver a Haymitch y a Prim en el sofá durmiendo.

- Ah buen día – dice Haymitch en voz baja para no despertar a Prim que duerme tranquilamente. – Hay chocolate caliente, ven a tomar un poco.

- Gracias – digo sentándome junto a él en la mesa. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Prim fue a mi casa a buscarme, dijo que estuviste llorando, ¿estás bien?

- Si –digo mirando la taza frente a mí.

- Oye, ¿alguien te está molestando?

- No, todo bien – digo –solo tengo demasiado estrés.

- Preciosa sé que el cambio es muy difícil, debo decir que te has comportado muy bien, eres una buena chica, tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, y que decir de tu tío. Sé que tienes otras cosas en la cabeza, a tu edad no te puedo pedir más de lo que haces, y más cuando estas en edad de ir con la casamentera, pero tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿Qué?

- El padre de tu novio ficticio me llamo.

- ¿El papá de Cato? ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, su madre insistió quiere que se muden al 2, para comenzar los preparativos del compromiso con él, pero le dije que es algo que tu y solo tu debes decidir.

- Gracias Haymitch.

- Pero podremos ir al 2 y al 4 de vacaciones, es en una semana después del torneo, así que pórtate bien no sea que cambie de parecer. Aunque si ganas podremos ir por ti al Capitolio.

- Gracias – digo sonriéndole. – Pero no creo ganar, pero sería bueno porque Prim quiere ir al Capitolio.

- Ahora – me dice mirando el reloj – Effie llegará en una hora a arreglarte para el baile, asi que sube a bañarte, quédate un rato en el agua caliente y toma esto – me dijo dándome un par de sobres de té. – Para tus ojos.

- Vaya eres muy bueno.

- Ni te emociones – me dice sonriendo mientras yo me pongo en pie y subo al baño a arreglarme.

Me meto en la regadera y permanezco un rato para después pasar y remojarme en la tina, Prim me llama a comer y bajo envuelta en una bata.

- Ah Katniss me da gusto que te bañaras, pero debes volver a la tina y pones esto en el agua después de comer – me dice Effie que entro en la casa con varias bolsas.

- Oh bien.

- Primero comemos – nos dice Haymitch sentándose frente a su plato.

Después de una comida rápida gracias a Effie, subo de nuevo al baño y me meto en el agua que tiene un olor de una mezcla de flores y maderas.

- Katniss – me dice Prim entrando con una bata y varias cremas. – Effie quiere que salgas del agua y que te ponga esto, dice que es para limpiar tu piel y que luzcas reluciente.

- ¿Pero para qué es esto?

- No se, sus amigas del Capitolio la están arreglando y te arreglaran a ti. Quedarás hermosa.

- Es demasiado - digo fastidiada.

Cuando Prim ha terminado de cubrirme con la crema, me visto y me coloco el fondo para que solo me falte el vestido.

- Vamos – dice ella arrastrándome al otro cuarto donde me esperan.

- Tenías razón Trincket es hermosa.

- Se los dije, Katniss ellas son Fluvia y Vania te ayudarán a quedar hermosa.

- Gracias, pero no es necesario, es solo un baile.

- ¿solo un baile? – dice Fluvia sorprendida – Es el baile del año si eres seleccionada irás al Capitolio y como aun no estas comprometida puedes conocer a algún Capitolino. Es tan romántico.

- Vaya

- Pero no solo eso Fluvia, irá como acompañante del distrito ganador en lucha y asistirá al baile anual donde estará la Presidente.

- Ya chicas, porque no terminamos de arreglarla – dice Effie mirando la hora- Apenas si terminaremos.

Las tres revolotean a mi alrededor, arreglando mi cabello, mi rostro y aun mi piel, siento que paso toda la eternidad en la silla y con mejunjes olorosos sobre mi.

- Lista – dice Fluvia mirándome con expectación – estas fantástica.

- Pero es maravilloso – dijo Effie con una gran sonrisa. – Bueno llamaré a Prim para que te ayude a ponerte el vestido y los accesorios y yo iré a terminar de arrelgarme, el baile esta comenzando.

- Gracias a las tres – dijo mirándome en el espejo congelada, ¿en verdad soy yo? ¿Qué fue lo que me hicieron?

- KATNISS –dice con un grito Prim mirándome sonriente- Vaya todos querrán subastar por ti.

- Vamos no es para tanto.

- Claro que si, y con tu vestido.

Prim me ayuda a abrocharme y me coloca el collar que compramos, en verdad debo decir que nunca pensé que yo me vería como esas chicas que salen en el televisor cuando hay bailes anuales en el Capitolio, soy hermosa.

- Preciosa – escucho que grita desde el primer piso Haymitch.

- ¿si?

- Es bueno llegar tarde para hacerlo de emoción, pero ya es muy tarde.

- Ya voy. – Beso a mi hermana que abre la ventana y nos despide desde la habitación del piso de arriba.

Effie ha pedido un coche de modo que llegaremos rápidamente, se detienen en la parte de atrás del gimnasio y me mira.

- entrás por aquí, la subasta esta por empezar y tardarás demasiado en entrar por delante. Nos vemos amor.

- Claro las veo dentro chicas, recolecta mucho preciosa.

Cuando entramos me dirigen a un pasillo oscuro y se que hay otras personas.

- ¿Quién llego? ¿Katniss?

- Clove – digo siguiendo su voz - ¿Por qué esta oscuro?

- No se, algo como que no debemos vernos entre nosotras mismas, así que tenemos un rato aquí, aunque he visto algunos vestidos no son tan lindos como el mio.

- El mio es mejor – escucho decir a Johanna

- "Delly Cartwrigth" tiene 17 años y estudia diseño y cocina. Su vestido ha sido diseñado por ella misma. ¿Quién será su afortunado compañero esta noche? – dice el moderador - Comienza la subasta con 2 oros.

- ¿Cuántas faltamos? – pregunto

- Solo nosotras tres, llegaste demasiado tarde, creí que te habías arrepentido.

- No solo que Effie se emocionó demasiado.

- Oye y ¿cómo estás?

- Bien – digo mientras el dolor vuelve a expandirse en mi pecho, un dolor que creí permanecería unas horas más durmiendo hasta que lo viera con ella. Lo más doloroso fue que primero me dijo que le gustaba y después se marchó con ella dejándome plantada.

- No te preocupes, se que lucirás mas linda que ella. Solo espero que no pague por ella, si lo hace no podrá hacerlo por ti.

- Claro.

- "Johanna Mason" – dice la voz.

- Desenme suerte chicas.

- Suerte – le decimos las dos y sale de la oscuridad.

- La hermosa Johanna Mason tiene 19 años y esta estudiando arte y moldeado, su vestido ha sido diseñado por la Srita. Katniss Everdeen. Y creo que yo comenzaré la subasta con dos y la aumentaré a cinco oros.

- Vaya – dijo Clove riendo – Si es Pete el que esta dirigiendo esto, sabes que ella se volverá loca de felicidad.

- Y ¿Quién quieres que te compre a ti?

- Pues – dijo suspirando – El chico lindo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Vi que está aquí.

- Pues quizá sea así. – Digo sorprendida, logre llamarlo, pero no sabía que iba a poder venir.

- Katniss Everdeen – dijo la voz.

- Suerte. – Al salir sentí que las luces me dejaban ciega un segundo y todos me miraban sorprendidos y en silencio.

- Bueno en verdad que es una belleza esta noche, quien iba a decir que Katniss de 17 años ocultaría ser un cisne dentro de un patito. Pues esta chica acaba de llegar a nuestro distrito esta en el taller de cocina, cacería y diseño y su vestido ha sido diseñado por ella. – el color esta subiendo por mis mejillas e intento no mirar al publico - Quizá debería comenzar con 10 oros pero hay que ser justos 2 oros. ¿Quién da mas?

- Tres – escucho gritar a alguien levanto la mirada y lo veo esta allí en medio de la pista mirándome y Delly esta a su lado, lo sabía era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- Diez oros – escucho que dicen y veo que Peeta esta levantando la mano y me sonríe.

- Vaya 10 oros es la oferta mas grande, ¿alguien da 12? – Alguien los ofrece y miro la multitud pero mis ojos vuelven a Peeta.

- Quince – escucho que dicen en el fondo y veo salir de las sombras a Cato y el corazón se me detiene, allí esta tan guapo como siempre, pero debería subastar por Clove no por mí.

- 18 – dice Peeta contraatacando.

- 25 – dice Cato.

- Vaya 25 oros al joven del fondo – dice miro a Peeta que me sonríe y levanta la mano.

- 30 oros.

- Vaya Mellark la quiere esta noche, 30 oros por Katniss Everdeen, escucho 35? – dice el chico pero nadie más subasta es mucho dinero por una noche con la chica mas patosa, osea yo en el baile. Veo a Delly irse con otro chico a la mesa de las bebidas. – 30 a la una.

- 100 oros. – todos se giran y me quedo sorprendida al ver al chico que entro corriendo al salón. Ofrezco cien oros.

- Y se cierra esta subasta con la cifra tope cien oros por Katniss Everdeen al chico del fondo. Gracias por su cooperación para el equipo de lucha. Pasa con tu compañero. – Veo a Peeta mirarme sorprendido y con tristeza pero solo es un segundo.

- "Clove Zeris" – dice el presentador llamando a mi amiga, la última de la fila pero no presto atención a nada solo puedo caminar hacia el chico que me mira sonriendo.

- Hola Cielo. – dice con una sonrisa y me abraza, mi cuerpo esta tenso, su aroma me es tan familiar que me siento en casa, su cuerpo cálido me hace recordar la seguridad de su amistad, pero la realidad me golpea en el corazón.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine por ti, para comprarte en la subasta.

- Pero yo…

- Cincuenta oros por Clove al chico del fondo. – miro a mi amiga que baja reluciente mientras camina hacia Cato que la toma de la mano y la saluda.

- Katiss ¿Qué te sucede?

- Yo… discúlpame tengo que ir a ver a mis amigas.

Camino por el salón todos me miran y me detengo frente a Cato y a Clove.

- Luces fantástica Katniss – dice Clove sonriendo – En verdad el vestido te quedo muy bien.

- Gracias.

- Hola Kat – dice el rubio sonriendo – Que conste que solo se la puse difícil, quería ver si en verdad estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ti.

- Muy gracioso.

- Por cierto gracias por presentarnos. Es muy linda.

- Te lo dije.

- Katniss – dice Clove sonriendo y sonrojándose.

- Eres la mejor nena – dice Cato abrazándome. – Oye cuando llego tu pescador?. ¿Paso algo con ustedes? – dice sin soltarme.

- No solo.

- Cielo –dice Finnick mirando a Cato que me aprieta más y mira a Finn.

- Soy Cato Stokes – dice el sin soltarme.

- Ella es mi pareja por cierto, soy Finnick Odair.

- Claro la mía es este hermoso duende. Kat te veré en tu casa.

- Sabes donde vivo – digo separándome de el y caminado hacia Finnick.

- ¿Qué hace el aquí?

- Es mi amigo. Yo lo invité la pregunta es que estas haciendo tu aquí.

- ¿Yo? Te dije que te tenía una sorpresa.

- Ah pues vaya. – dije caminado hacia donde esta el ponche.

- Katniss – escucho la voz de Peeta.

- Hola – digo y el enojo que esta creciendo en mi se disipa un poco. – Oye yo siento lo de anoche.

- Esta bien, yo estoy ocupada.

- Katniss – me dice tomando mi brazo – Debes comprenderme.

- Sabes – digo y siento que me toman la otra mano.

- ¿Quién es él?

- Finnick el es Peeta, Peeta mi amigo Finnick del 4.

- Un placer, tu eres el que luchará contra mi hermano.

- Ah eres Mellark – dice el – Si un placer. ¿Vamos a bailar?

- Espera – dice Peeta mirándonos – Permíteme aclarar algo con ella.

- No – digo – no hay nada que aclarar, estamos bien, bien, lo dejaste todo claro con eso.

- ¿Paso algo que deba saber?

- No, solo – digo mirándolo y después a Finnick – Nada vayámonos.

Lo más increíble es ese momento en que las cosas comienzan a pasar en cámara lenta y me sorprendo al ver a Finnick golpeando a Peeta en el rostro y como este le devuelve el golpe.

- Basta, basta los dos – digo intentando detener a Finn y este con su brazo me lanza contra la mesa, lo que me hace caer sobre la ponchera que se estrelló por mi peso.

- Kat – me dice Cato que me levanta y me deja en manos de mis amigas.

- Haz algo por favor. – La visión se me nubla por el dolor, las lágrimas y el enojo.

- Vamos no paso nada – dice Johanna limpiando mis heridas.

- La fiesta termino – escucho decir a Effie molesta – Y ustedes tres a mi oficina.

- Bien hecho Everdeen – escucho decir a Delly y a otras chicas que perdieron el baile, la cena y el premio por la tonta pelea de los chicos.

- Vamos, no fue tu culpa, es solo que, tu novio si que tiene mal carácter.

- No es mi novio, él se va a casar.

- ¿Y porque pago por ti? – pregunta Clove sorprendida - ¿Y su prometida?

- Es mi mejor amiga, no lo sé, me siento tan confundida.

- Gracias chicas, preciosa te llevaré a revisar – dice mi tutor mirándome de arriba abajo – Y debemos reparar ese vestido porque fuiste la ganadora.

- Oh genial – digo permitiendo que me lleve al médico mientras mis amigas se van con el hermano de Peeta y otro grupo de chicos.

Caminamos en silencio y la noche parece ser lo más corta del mundo cuando entramos en la casa.

- ¿Por qué volvieron tan temprano? Katniss ¿Qué te paso?

- Prim no es nada, me quiero recostar.

- Creo que no podrás hacer eso hasta que hables con ellos.

- ¿ellos?

- Si. – Antes de subir la escalera golpean a la puerta.

- Yo iré – digo mirando a los dos.

- Vamos Prim, preparemos un baño para tu hermana.

- Lo haré yo – dice mi hermanita riendo – Tu porque no te metes en el estudio y si ella necesita ayuda sales en su rescate. Anda abre hermana.

Veo a mi hermanita que en estos momentos se transformó en alguien mayor y le sonrio para ir a la puerta donde golpean insistentemente.

- Voy – digo abriendo y veo a Cato en la puerta con el labio partido.

- Puedo pasar.

- Claro a menos que intentes destrozar mi casa.

- No es así – digo – Oye pero tenía que defenderte.

- Gracias por eso – digo dejándolo pasar - ¿Te duele mucho?

- No, pero creo que me sentiré mejor si tus labios son bálsamo para ellos.

- No lo creo, te daré un poco de hielo, pasa a sentarte. – digo cerrando la puerta.

- Bien gracias.

- Cato gracias por lo que hiciste.

- Tu noviecito del 4 si que tiene mal carácter

- no es mi novio.

- Pues dio a entender que lo era, pero que rayos pasa contigo Katniss yo acepte que te gusta un chico y bueno, mis padres aun no lo saben, están felices de que al fin me comprometa, papá espera que nos casemos el próximo año.

- Cato aun no he pensado en eso.

- Lo sé y Katniss se que es algo muy importante – dice acercándose a mi y tomándome de las manos mientras me mira a los ojos. – Debes saber. – Un golpe en la puerta nos hace distraernos y me deshago de su agarre para ir a abrir y veo a un Finnick furioso entrar en mi casa.

- ¿Qué rayos hace el aquí Cielo?

- ¿Cielo? – dice Cato mirándome sorprendido.

- Tienes algún problema – dice Finnick furioso.

- Alto – le digo deteniéndolo – No puedes entrar así a mi casa – digo molesta. – Prim – digo llamando a mi hermanita que baja en un segundo y mira a ambos sorprendida.

- Hola Finn, Cato.

- Prim porque no acompañas a Cato a comprar algo de pan para la cena.

- Claro –dice sonriendo. – y…

- En el estudio.

- Ah bien, iré a ver si se le ofrece algo, vamos.

- Claro cuñadita – dice mirando a Finnick con prepotencia y sale de la casa para esperar a mi hermana.

- ¿Qué es esto? te volviste una chica fácil. – me dice Finnick mirándome dolido y mi mano va directamente a su rastro cuando salen estas palabras, veo a Prim y a Cato mirarme sorprendidos, pero sobre todo a Cato con su rostro crispado por el enojo.

- No, yo lo arreglaré. – digo cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Qué rayos te sucede Fin? Eres mi mejor amigo y ahora me llamas así.

- Estas con varios chicos a la vez, cuando yo te amo.

- Me amas, ¿Cómo puedes venir a decirme esto si tú tienes novia? Si te vas a casar?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me dice sorprendido y un poco asustado. – Annie te lo dijo.

- No, fue tu madre.

- Tu no lo entiendes, sabes que la quiero, pero no me atrae como tú, además solo son negocios entre su padre y mi padre, tu eres a quien yo.

- Cállate Fin – digo mirándolo dolida – no me lo digas, por favor, ella es mi mejor amiga, y tú eres mi mejor amigo, no me pongas en este dilema porque sabes que perderás.

- Acaso no me amas tu a mí?

- Lo hago te amo pero tú te vas a casar Finn, no puedes decirme esto ella es mi amiga.

- ¿Porque no puedes amarme como lo amas a él? ¿Porque te casarás con él? ¿Es porque tiene dinero?

- No, ¿acaso no me conoces?

- Ahora viéndote así no se quién eres.

- Finnick creo que lo mejor es que te vayas, yo no puedo estar así contigo, me estas lastimando.

- ¿Y a donde me iré? mi equipo se marchó al Capitolio para el torneo, quieres mandarme a dormir en el hotel de tu distrito.

- Es lo mejor yo. – le digo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Porque no le das la habitación de huéspedes, tu amigo se quedará en mi casa – me dice Haymitch mirando a Finnick mientras sale del estudio– Y trae un poco de hielo para su cara. Necesita dormir para que saque todo lo que tomo.

- Claro, iré por él.

- Ven te mostraré tu habitación. – le dice Haymitch mientras lo lleva a su habitación. Minutos después baja y me mira. – Hey no se lo tomes a mal, está muy bebido mañana hablaran con calma. ¿Quieres cenar?

- En verdad estoy cansada y algo adolorida.

- Creo que tendrás un moretón mañana – dijo tomando mi rostro. – Ve a dormir yo atenderé a Cato.

Subo a mi habitación y me abrazo a mis piernas, no puedo creer las palabras de mi mejor amigo, es la primera vez que lo veo tomado, pero ¿Por qué se porto así? pienso en Annie y el dolor que sentirá cuando sepa esto, pero no puedo decírselo, Finn no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, estoy confundida, no se que paso, Peeta subasta por mi e intenta hablar cuando Finn lo golpea, y Cato, acaso es posible que los tres estén peleando por mi cuando siempre fui casi invisible. Me recuesto en mi almohada y pienso en mi madre, la extraño, en verdad extraño lo que solía ser antes de abandonarnos, extraño a papá y sus palabras de consuelo, y mientras me quedo dormida pienso en las palabras de Haymitch, creo que lo mejor será irme de aquí, las vacaciones están por llegar y me iré al único lugar donde me han sanado mis heridas.

* * *

**Ok me siento un tanto dramática después de ver el trailer oficial de Catching Fire, ah genial, bueno pues ahí va esta trama amorosa. Gracias a todos los que la siguen, por sus comentarios y agregarme a favoritos. **

**Saludos y recuerden que la suerte este siempre de su lado.**

**IRES **


	14. Chapter 14

**A toda maquina estoy trabajando, quiero publicar pues me retiraré un mes, solo un mes lo prometo, regreso en junio a continuar las historias, bueno les dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo.**

**Discleimer... Nada me pertenece todo es propiedad de Suzanne **

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

**PV Cato.**

Camino silenciosamente al lado de Prim, ella no ha preguntado pero me mira de vez en cuando y suspira.

- Cato. – dice al fin mirándome

- ¿Qué sucede Prim?

- ¿Te casaras con mi hermana realmente? ¿Estás dispuesto aunque ella no te amé?

- ¿Sabes que no me ama?

- Ella ama a alguien más.

- Eso lo sé. – le digo suspirando – Y debo confesarte, yo también me he enamorado.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, de un pequeño duende de tu distrito.

- Ah te enamoraste de Clove ¿verdad? Ah ustedes se verían tan lindos juntos – dice comenzando a reír.

- Pero no sé qué dirán mis padres, además – le digo sonriendo – Esto no es algo que debo discutir con una niña.

- No soy una niña Cato – Dice deteniéndose en la panadería – Esta vez pagaré yo – dice riendo.

- Lo que digas.

Al entrar ella suelta un gritito al ver al chico panadero en una silla con el rostro amoratado.

- Peeta ¿Qué te paso? – dice mirándolo.

- Hola Prim – dice el padre del chico – Ya sabes cosas hombres, liarse a golpes. – Toma el pan que quieras.

- Gracias.

- Buenas noches –digo mirándolo. ¿Cómo estás?

- Mejor que el otro chico – dijo Peeta – Gracias por defenderla.

- De nada – digo – Oye no se que esta pasando entre ustedes, pero debes saber que ella es una gran chica y ha sufrido bastante, es tan fuerte y a la vez tan débil que es imposible no amarla, pero ella decidió dar su corazón, de modo que es necesario aceptarlo, yo lo acepte. De otro modo ella es la única que sufrirá.

- Gracias. – dice Peeta con una mirada de dolor.

- ¿Lista Prim?

- Si – dice la pequeña sin hacer comentarios, la dejo pagar la cuenta y salimos sin volver a decir nada, pero creo que era lo mejor, no puedo permitir que Katniss sufrir de nuevo, no cuando ha sido tan lastimada en su vida.

Cuando llegamos a casa de las Everdeen veo que la casa está casi completamente a oscuras, entramos y vemos que en la cocina esta Haymitch el tutor de las chicas sirviendo la cena.

- ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

- Se ha ido a dormir, estaba muy cansada.

- Pero tomen asiento.

- ¿Y Finn?

- Durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes, el venía un poco indispuesto. Cato esta noche te quedarás en mi casa, tengo una habitación extra, mañana vendremos a desayunar.

- Gracias Sr. Abernathy

- Dime Haymitch el Sr. Abernathy era mi padre. Vamos tomen asiento vamos a cenar.

**Pv. Katniss.**

Apenas esta amaneciendo y me levanto sin hacer ruido, me duele todo el cuerpo, entro al baño y me veo frente al espejo y me doy cuenta de los cardenales que tengo en mis brazos y piernas por el golpe que me di, me visto con ropa holgada y salgo para ir a tomar un vaso de agua cuando veo a Finnick sentado en la sala con la cabeza entre sus manos, por lo visto no me ha oído, me acerco con cuidado y me siento delante de él.

- ¿Finn?

- Katniss – me dice mirándome, y es la primera vez en muchos años que me dice así.

- ¿Estás bien?

- La pregunta es ¿tú lo estás?

- Bueno no estoy en mis mejor días, pero sobreviviré, toma – dije sacando una mezcla que Prim preparaba para esos momentos en que nuestro mentor se emborrachaba.

- Gracias, ¿esto qué es?

- Pues no lo sé, bébelo.

- Katniss, debes comprender.

- Ok te estoy escuchando – dije sentándome frente a él. – Pero antes de que digas cualquier cosa quiero que pienses en Annie.

- Katniss se lo que dije, en verdad no intenté, digo no quise decirte eso, se cuanto aprecias a Annie, yo también lo hago, me… me casaré con ella.

- ¿Por qué? no la amas.

- Así como tu no amas a Cato, eso lo sé, solo, solo estas agradecida por todo lo que hizo por ti, es lo que yo debí haber hecho por ti y no hice, siempre me deje llevar por lo que mi padre decía, cuando debí protegerte, cuando debí estar para ti.

- Pero preferiste quedarte con tu papi cuando yo te dije la primera vez como, como me… - guardo silencio mientras lo miro nunca le dije que fue en realidad lo que paso en el Capitolio.

- ¿Te que?

- Nada.

- Si, es algo, esto tiene que ver con Cato verdad, después de eso fuiste diferente crees que no lo noté.

- No sabes nada.

- Nunca me dijiste, solo me dijiste que pasaban tiempo con una familia del Capitolio.

- Pero no te interesó, porque hacerlo si tu eres parte de la mejor sociedad del distrito 4.

- Katniss lo siento, mi padre.

- Siempre lo supiste verdad, porque yo estaba allí, que era yo, y nunca dijiste nada.

- Lo siento Katniss, yo.

- Ya no es algo que debemos recordar, es mi decisión lo que yo haya hecho, así como la tuya es haber decidido casarte con Annie.

- Entonces tu y yo.

- Somos amigos Finnick o eso creía.

- No puedes decirme eso, yo claro que soy tu mejor amigo.

- Finnick tengo que pensar, tengo que no lo sé, necesito que te vayas.

- ¿Eso quieres?

- Si – dije suspirando – Te acompañaré a la estación.

- No, me iré yo, gracias por todo, espero verte en la boda.

- Gracias – dije mirándolo salir y sentí en ese momento que mi corazón se rompía en pedazos, se que él no tiene la culpa por lo que viví en el Capitolio, pero si me hubiera dicho algo, tan solo algo habría estado preparada, no tiene porque reprocharme mi amistad con Cato, cuando el fue el que me protegió de lo que le ocurrió a otras chicas de otros distritos que no volvieron a ser las mismas, recuerdo una niña que llego conmigo del distrito siete, era pelirroja y muy alegre y fue tomada por el hombre que no me pudo elegir a mi, cada año ella temblaba, y era golpeada y abusada por él, no podíamos decir nada, al final ella murió en el Capitolio y no regreso con nosotros, nos dijeron que había estado enferma pero se que no es eso, pero nadie pregunto, ni siquiera Finnick o Annie, nadie la recuerda, nadie la conocía, solo yo, ella es parte de mis pesadillas a veces.

Volví a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, solo quería que todo fuera como antes, fácil, en ese momento extrañaba a mi madre, a mi padre, me abrazó a la almohada y fingí dormir al escuchar pasos fuera de mi habitación.

- Kat – dijo Prim mientras entraba en la habitación, no me moví no tenía ganas de hablar con ella, mi pequeña hermana dio un suspiro y volvió a cerrar la puerta, sentí que lágrimas calientes resbalaban por mis mejillas, el corazón me dolía demasiado, mire la pared y tome una decisión, seguir aquí era saber que Peeta no sentía lo mismo que yo y después de todo creó que no soy tan valiente como todos lo creen.

Escuche voces en el piso inferior y después la puerta se abrió.

- Katniss despierta –me dijo Haymitch – Tu amigo no está.

- Lo sé – dije sentándome en la cama.

- ¿Qué lo sabes?

- Si, se marchó hace una hora, no lo sé, hablamos y dijo que volvería a casa.

- Oh –dijo más tranquilo - ¿Y tu como estas preciosa?

- Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. Tomé una decisión.

- ¿Cuál? – dijo levantando una ceja mientras se sentaba a mis pies en la cama.

- Voy a rechazar el ser ganadora del baile, que lo haga Delly.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? sabes lo que estas rechazando.

- Haymitch no necesito todo lo que me ofrecen, lo hice porque Effie estaba emocionada y porque me siento feliz, además no necesito todo lo que ofrecen, ni siquiera el conocer el Capitolio, estoy harta de eso.

- ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho? – dijo Haymitch preocupado.

- No – dijo mirando sus manos. – Por favor.

- ¿Y qué harás?

- Me marcharé con Cato, las clases están por terminar y creo que será lo mejor, solo las vacaciones.

- Enviaré a Effie, descansa, Cato esta con Prim.

- Entraré al baño.

Me di una ducha rápida tratando de olvidar el pasado, el dolor de perder a Finn y a Annie, ellos eran mis mejores amigos, los que me cuidaron y protegieron, o eso creí, me mire en el espejo y suspiré, ¿Quién es esa chica que me mira del otro lado? No soy la hija de mi padre y madre, aquella que ellos criaron diciéndole, debes ser buena con las demás, en realidad no lo era, solo lastimaba a todos los que estaban a mi alrededor. Yo no quería que me vieran así como si estuviera conquistando a todos, pero como decirle a quien en verdad quería, cuando el no me veía de la misma manera.

- Katniss – dijo Effie en el pasillo – dijo Haymitch que quieres hablar conmigo.

- Si – dije suspirando – Así es.

- Dime querida, estamos por llegar a unos días muy muy importantes.

- Lo sé, es de eso que quiero hablar, verás, no quiero ser la ganadora, se lo cedo a Delly.

- ¿Delly? ¿Por qué? creí que tu querías.

- Lo siento, no me siento bien.

- Es por tu accidente, mira Katniss todos lo olvidarán.

- No es eso, no quiero ir al Capitolio.

- Porque es muy lindo, no sabes todo lo que puedes encontrar, cuando es de noche.

- Se como es el Capitolio de noche, he estado allí. – Ella me mira sin comprender y pronto sus ojos se amplían con terror.

- ¿Tu has estado allí? ¿Por qué razón?

- Fui seleccionada.

- Oh – dice mirándome y de pronto veo que baja la mirada angustiada, sus ojos están anegados de lagrimas y la siento temblar.

- Lo siento yo no sabía, esas horribles situaciones se detuvieron hace años no pensé que…

- ¿Qué? que hubiera sobrevivientes. – le digo enojada.

- Yo no sabía de eso, ahora un comité regulador es el que autoriza las visitas y el que se conozcan los jóvenes entre distritos.

- Lo siento no quise sonar así, se que tu no tienes la culpa.

- Ellos te…

- No, nunca, Cato fue quien me salvo.

- Por eso es tan sobreprotector contigo, él estaba allí.

- Su padre es alcalde del 2 y bueno tuvo que decirle cuando me pidió para acompañarlos.

- ¿Haymitch lo sabe? ¿alguien mas?

- Solo Gale, se lo dije a él pero no todo, no la verdad.

- Katniss esta bien, ahora ya no es así, verás que te la pasaras bien.

- No, gracias déjaselo a Dell o a quien sea, no me importa.

- Bien de todos modos ella quedo en segundo lugar en la subasta, ven vamos a que comas algo.

- Gracias Effie – le digo suspirando mientras – Por favor no le digas a Haymitch yo.

- Está bien, no diré nada, vamos Cato esta abajo esperándote.

- Gracias.

Bajo las escaleras y veo a mi hermana platicando alegremente con Cato, quien le cuenta todas las actividades que tiene planeadas para cuando lleguemos al distrito 2, Haymitch sonríe mientras ve a Prim brincar de felicidad, nunca creí verlo así, el parecía tan huraño cuando llegamos que lo creí imposible.

- Ah preciosa, que bueno que bienes a acompañarnos – dice mi mentor al vernos. – Hola mi cielo – dice besando a Effie. giuh!

- Buenos días.

- Kat, no te imaginas lo que me dijo Cato, dijo que podremos ir a conocer las minas y podremos buscar un diamante, imagínate, un diamante.

- Vamos Cato sabes que eso es imposible.

- No lo es, hay un museo, algo así como interactivo, no se nunca he ido.

- Bien lo que digan.

- ¿Entonces iremos al 2? – dice Prim mirándome suplicante.

- No – digo y los dos me miran con cara de pena. – No les dijo Haymitch que iremos?

- Oye a mi no metas – dijo nuestro tutor sonriendo – Pero si, iremos solo terminen las clases.

- Bien, entonces nos veremos allá – dice Cato poniéndose de pie – Espero verlas pronto, tengo que irme – y mira su reloj.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Tengo clases también yo y negocios con mi padre. Nos vemos cuñadita.

- Adiós – dijo dando un trago a su chocolate y cubriendo sus labios con la espuma.

- Te acompañaré – le digo poniéndome de pie mientras salimos, me despido y caminamos despacio hacia la estación.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si – digo permitiendo que me abraza y me acomodo en su hombro – Tuve que decirle a Effie lo del Capitolio.

- Oh, bueno ella debe saberlo.

- Si, dice que no es como antes.

- Mi padre dijo lo mismo, estuvo años apelando, hasta que lo logro, la muerte de Lavina fue lo que detono todo.

- La recuerdo – digo temblando al recordar la ultima vez su rostro amoratado y su cabello despeinado.

- Vamos, no te tortures.

- Debí ayudarla.

- Tenías doce años ¿Qué podías hacer?

- Debí ser yo.

- Nunca digas eso – dijo deteniéndose y tomándome por los hombros – Katniss si hay que culpar a alguien es a mí, yo debí decir algo cuando me lo dijiste al año siguiente, pero me quede callado, así que no te culpes, ¿bien? – dijo levantando mi barbilla, sus ojos azules me miraron con ternura y yo le sonreí.

- Lo haré.

- Oye te importa que te deje – dijo el y lo miré sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno Clove – dijo soltándome y mire a mi amiga caminar hacia nosotros.

- ¿Estas acaso robándote a mi novio? –dijo con los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Novio?

- Bueno se lo pedí anoche – dijo sonriendo – Hola Clove.

- Hola Cato, ¿Katniss como te sientes?

- Mucho mejor.

- Me da gusto, anoche sangraste tanto que estaba preocupada.

- Estoy bien, ahora los dejare solos, te veo en unos días.

- Por supuesto – el me abrazo y sentí su aroma impregnarse en mi ropa y mis sentidos – Cuídate mucho y no seas cruel con Peeta. – me dijo en un susurro.

- Adiós – dije sintiéndome colorada y camine de regreso a mi casa, cruce el pueblo y me detuve en la acera frente a la panadería, el aroma llenaba el ambiente a pan tostado y dulce, suspire al sentir mi estomago rugir, pensé en las palabras de Cato pero no sabía que hacer, Peeta me gustaba pero con su actitud yo, estaba demasiado confundida y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que mi corazón fuera destrozado más de lo que ya lo estaba. Me di la vuelta y camine a casa, escuche el sonido de la campanilla y quise ser yo la que entrara a ver como estaba, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo y mucho menos para ser rechazada.

* * *

**Lo sé, es corto, nada explicativo, pero bueno tenía que haber drama, el proximo capitulo será mejor, tendremos el punto de vista de Peeta, arreglos, quizá alguna discusion, besos y no sé aclaraciones de las situaciones.**

**Espero que tengan un excelente fin de semana, disfruten cada momento y no olviden dejar REVIEWS, ahora es en la misma pagina, vamos donen comentarios a esta humilde escritora.**

**Que la suerte este de su lado siempre**

**IRES **


End file.
